My Vermillion Princess
by LuvRoxasPoop
Summary: Beautiful Noel has shockingly been arranged to marry Captain Hazama. Life as a bride-to-be is already a degrading hell under his feet, but what will happen within those 7 days before the wedding when Major Kisaragi is found stalking her in the night?...
1. Obligation

**Chapter 1**

**Obligation**

"Noel!... Noel!... NOEL, WHERE ARE YOU?" Tsubaki rushed hastily up the emerald hill and stopped at the top panting. She looked to and fro at each direction as her eyes scanned for at least a single glimpse of where the girl was. Slowing down her breathing, she gently brushed back a strand of rose-colored hair back behind her ear and sighed. "She may as well not come out… Not at all…"

A soft, delicate voice sounded out, "Was someone calling for me?... Makoto? Is that you?" Footsteps on the path came closer and closer, and a small figure slowly and sheepishly walked out from behind the bushes. Her blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders from the breeze, her sea-green irises scanning cautiously. Noel was still wearing her Lieutenant uniform, but without her hat on and, shockingly, without her guns in hand. She turned to her left to see Tsubaki standing there before her in her entire uniform. At that very moment, Noel's body froze in its place. Her heart nearly stopped in her chest. All the blood flushed out of her face. Her eyes widened in shock and fright as if seeing death. The girl let out a horrific shriek piercing the atmosphere as she fell backward with a thump.

Tsubaki did not advance toward Noel at all, at least not menacingly. She quickly tossed aside her weapon and shield and tried to speak above Noel's screams to get her to remain calm. "Noel! No Noel please I'm not here to-"

"NO! SHUT UP! DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Noel screamed louder, scampering off the ground and running away like a terrified animal. She tripped and stumbled again.

The other girl came rushing towards her, only to continue to try to calm her. "Noel! NOEL NO I'M NOT-"

Noel's screaming turned to crying, realizing she did not have her guns with her to protect her. And even at a time, this time, when she was finally off her guard. She panicked as she backed up against a tree stump, sobbing and looking at Tsubaki.

Tsubaki finally spoke in a loud, firm voice. "I'M NOT HERE TO KILL YOU THIS TIME, NOEL!"

Noel stopped and grew silent. She wiped off the tears from her now red cheeks, still looking up at Tsubaki with concern and confusion. She was too used to the idea of Tsubaki showing up in front of her these days mainly for the purpose of doing away with her by orders. Why was she not attacking her this time?

Tsubaki sighed and looked at the small blonde girl who had just broken down before her. She cleared her throat and said in a much softer tone, "Noel Vermillion… I have been asked to bring you back to the NOL… for a personal consultation…."

"A consultation to decide how to punish me." Noel turned away and shook sheepishly. Her voice trembled as she continued,"For speaking to Ragna the Bloodedge, right? Now you plan to take me? Lock me away? Hang me? Torment me to the point of feeling like I'm ready to kill myself?"

"Noel, no… Just, stop and hear me out for a second. They're back at the base waiting for you right now. They really need to talk to you. They miss you, but right now they need you more than ever."

"Who?"

"… Your parents..."

Noel looked back into Tsubaki's eyes. What would the NOL have been doing with her parents? Were they somehow involved in this personal matter Tsubaki was stressing so much?

"Noel…. We are not going to hurt you… That's not what I'm here for… Right now, forget about the situation with Bloodedge. This is more important…" Tsubaki's eyes gave off a look which made Noel's heart soften and sag. She reached a hand out to her friend. "Please come…."

Noel's heart pounded fast in her chest like a terrified bird. She stood before the intimidating doors to the NOL's counseling hall. "H-Here?... Tsubaki, I…"

"Just be calm, Noel. Everything is fine. I will be in the room, too," replied Tsubaki as she stood beside her. She walked forward to the giant blue doors decked with many designs embedded into it and took the large golden handle of one of the doors, banging it loud three times against the door. The knocks echoed throughout the giant hallways, making Noel feel even more uncomfortable.

The doors slowly opened with loud creaking. Tsubaki took Noel by the hand and lead her into the grand counseling hall before them. Noel's heart leapt into her throat as she stepped forward and into the room, feeling a cold chill of fate rushing upon her like a tsunami wave. But she could not step back now. She could not resist. She had to bear with the intensity.

Noel slowly stopped and looked up shyly at the scene. What she saw almost nearly took her breath away. The counseling hall was far larger than she could possibly imagine, decked with traditional royal architecture. It seemed as though all fate and condemnation had come and formed a cylinder down upon the large round table of marble in the very center of the place. Around it were several chairs of marble as well, and within each of those chairs sitting representatives of the NOL. Then, Noel caught a glimpse of two people who did not look like councilmen. Both of her adoptive parents, the Vermillions, were sitting right there together, looking directly into her face from far across the grand table and floor. Everyone else was staring at Noel as well, as if a cluster of hawks were staring upon her. Now the girl was just about ready to faint from the fear she was feeling. Worst yet, nothing was going to save her now.

"Welcome, Lieutenant Vermillion…" said a booming voice within the room. "Please come forward and sit…" Noel tried her best to keep her poise as she walked forward to the great marble table. Tsubaki guided her and stayed along her side to guard her. Noel was brought to one of the marble chairs, which was empty and reserved for her, and she took a seat. Tsubaki still remained by Noel's chair, standing straight and looking forward. The faces of all the councilmen were still turned toward her. Even her parents who sat there looked at her and said nothing as well. She was not sure whether or not they were furious with her and were not showing it, but it almost seemed most likely the case, especially after what Noel had done which disgraced the Vermillion family beyond recognition.

Suddenly, another set of doors from across the room had slowly opened as well, and everyone turned their eyes off of Noel and to the doors. Out walked a few more NOL guards, two of them standing beside the doors, and a few more preceding forward. It was who was behind these guards which caught the center of attention. Everyone at the table rose from their seats and bowed slowly. Tsubaki bowed as well and then pushed Noel's head down to get her to bow as well. Everyone raised their heads back up and then Noel did the same, and within the room was the presence of none other than the grand and majestic Imperator. The elegant lady in purple colored robes slowly walked to an empty marble seat which was the largest out of all the other seats at the grand table. As she took her seat, everyone else sat back down. The room was silent for a moment longer as the Imperator's calm demeanor and red eyes faced Noel directly across from the table. All the young blonde could do was to simply stare back into her imperial jewel eyes in silence.

Finally, the lady in violet spoke out, but in a soft voice which ebbed through the air and against the walls like the rushing waters of a river. "So this is Lieutenant Noel Vermillion, is she not?" The councilmen nodded their heads and murmured soft sounds as a response. The Imperator still looked straight into the girl's eyes and continued. "Lieutenant Vermillion,… thank you for taking the courage to come and to speak with us today. I do believe that recently, there have been some corruptive circumstances which you are said to have been involved in, such as consulting with the wanted criminal Ragna the Bloodedge. According to the laws of the Librarium, such a capital offense against orders by the NOL is punishable with only the penalty of death…."

Now all hell broke loose within Noel's imagination. A sharp pain from anxiety and doom flowed through her spine. This is it, she though. She was totally done for. She could see it all in red within her mind. She, dressed in rags and her arms bound, heading straight up to the gallows. The smell of blood within the air. All those condemning her crowding around her and along her path staring down upon her like dark and hungry wolves.

But then the Imperator interrupted these horrid images in her head as she spoke again. "However," the empress continued, "A rather high ranking official has recently spoken to me, and I have spoken to the councilmen of the NOL and even to your family, the Vermillions as well, and after a long series of discussions, we have come to a decision… We will drop your death sentence, as well as your charges clear from your history." The Imperator's lips then curled into a calm and assuring smile. "Plus, I have decided to add in a great reward for you and the Vermillion name as well, dear girl. The great Vermillion family, which had its aristocracy taken away by our Librarium many years ago, shall once again be restored upon your family name once again. You and the Vermillions shall all be known as the most honorable of all the Nobility in this empire. Your father shall once again become one of the richest men of his day, and you to be cherished and loved as though a princess." Subtly, her smile became slightly more mischievous as her vision narrowed at Noel, her head tipping slightly lower to glance. "All of this… shall be given to you…

" BUT UNDER ONE CONDITION….."

Before Noel could settle down and attempt to digest the idea of strange and overly splendorous rewards, her attention jumped once more from the ending of the Imperator's tone. She listened and froze from the sharpness of the lady's gaze, frightened as to know what she was going to say next.

"Your family most certainly was not going to get these rewards for nothing… In exchange, your parents have offered you to take on a rather special obligation… After all, you HAVE been the only one well suited to redeem the Vermillion family since the day you were adopted, and now this is your chance to fulfill your rightful duty to honor your family…."

The Imperator's voice became louder. And the final epic sentence boomed and ebbed louder within the walls with a final hit of superiority to Noel's heart and nerves. "You, Noel Vermillion, have recently become betrothed to one of the most powerful officers of our Librarium… and thus are to be united in the sacred act of marriage."

Noel was entirely shocked at that moment. Her mind, her nerves, her heart and breath all completely paused, trying to adjust to what words were sentenced down upon her. Marriage? Was that what this was all about? To whom? Noel did not remember such a thing being arranged at all, yet then again, this was something completely new and recently occurring. Who was this officer? Would she know him? Questions continued to stream through her mind in bewilderment and fear. Sure, her parents always went far enough to send her to the NOL Academy in hopes of her ever redeeming their family, and even becoming a Lieutenant. But an arranged marriage was something far beyond the lines of family duties. Apparently, that was not the case now.

The Imperator turned her head towards the doors she walked through before. Everyone else did the same. Footsteps were echoing from within the contents of the large and intimidating doors. "And thus, her awaited fiancé approaches… You may come in," ordered the Imperator loud enough for the mystery person to hear. The guards grabbed the doors, slowly opening them outward.

Noel's Head turned, and so did her stomach, as the one who stood there in the doorway, her specially betrothed, was the ever so devious Captain Hazama.

Noel's breathing nearly stopped. The chill of fear and horror immensely took over her. She was so shocked and upset that she wanted to scream aloud until her lungs bled, but her chest felt too tight to even say a word. If anything, if she could speak, she would have screamed, "H-Hazama? No, no please no! Anything but him! NO PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO! I'D RATHER CHOOSE THE DEATH PENALTY OVER HIM! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" But no. Noel had no say in it. She may as well not scream or cry or complain at all. With a situation involving him, she was completely out of power.

Hazama's demonic eyes glowed gold under his green hair as he stared with his typical sly smile at the young girl. "Well, Ms. Noel," he said in a dark tone. "What are you waiting for? Stand and come to me, my dear…" The Imperator still looked at the scene and smiled. Feeling that she simply had no choice, Noel's body stood from her seat in a trance like fashion, and she slowly walked over across the cold marble floor to the serpent calling out to her. The councilmen, her parents, and Tsubaki watched in awe at the sight of what was about to happen. Noel finally stood there, zombie-like from fright, unable to breathe, looking straight up at her fate. Hazama's serpent eyes seemingly pierced into her mind and soul like a thousand cold knives.

Hazama grinned even more as he took a small blue box out of his pocket. "Miss Noel…" He knelt down on one knee, bowing his head and holding the box in front of him. He opened up the small box, and glittering before Noel's eyes was a silver ring with a sparkling green jewel and diamonds.

"Become my wife…" He looked back up into her eyes again, his golden snake orbs glowing. "And you shall be at my side…" He grinned. His fangs showed. "Forever."

Noel did not think for one moment. In one frozen cold whisper, "Yes…."

Hazama took her small white hand and slipped the ring onto her fingers. Noel did not move or fidget once. The sounds of applause filled the room, even though Noel could not hear them.

"Congratulations," said the Imperator. "Lord Vermillion, pay Hazama the bridal price later on. The day of the wedding shall be seven days from now…"

The tightness, the fear, the powerlessness all finally overtook poor Noel. With a sting in her lungs, she whispered aloud, "I…. I can't breathe!..." In a split second, her vision blurred, she felt her body slowly fall back, and everything had turned black with a last image of Hazama's still grinning face.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. The Blue Knight

**Chapter 2**

**The Blue Knight**

Noel opened her eyes and gasped. She immediately sat up and looked around at where she was, expecting to still be there in the terrifying council hall, but she was not there. The place was indeed very familiar to her, although she had not seen this room for a while since she had left. She was sitting in her bed, looking around at her typical old bedroom, and it seemed as though it had happened in just a split second. "Well that was weird…" the girl sighed as she laid her head back down on her pillows. All she could remember was receiving a ring, then seeing Hazama's sinister face as she suddenly saw black. Was it all the dream? It could not have been.

"Oww…" Noel felt the back of her blonde hair and felt a slight bump, possibly from where her head had fallen back on. As she withdrew her hand, something caught on a strand of golden hair. Noel completely froze for a moment. Her heart instantly pained and pounded within her bosom like the sting of a bite, and her emerald eyes had grown wider as she blinked. Her hand shaking, she jerked her hand out of her locks and did not hesitate to see the culprit behind it. Noel held her breath. A silver ring with emerald and diamonds.

Noel clasped her hand panting, looking down at the ring as if seeing the shining eye of a beast, and she was ready to scream aloud until her door finally opened. "Oh Noel dear, you're awake, thank goodness," said her mother as she walked in. She held a tray in both hands, decked with a fine aroma from the dinner on the tray. On a white plate was some fresh gourmet fish on rice with spices, and along with that were a cup of orange pekoe tea, some freshly cut fruit, and a fine scone. Her mother set the tray in front of the girl.

"M-mom…. What happened?... How did I get here? I was just in the NOL council hall, then everything went pitch black and now I-"

"Oh about that. You're fine, dear. You just got overwhelmed when Captain Hazama proposed to you, and you just simply fainted. But I'm so glad you're alright. I thought that dreadful fall did more damage to you than I thought. But it seems it's fine now. We'll just keep an eye on it…"

"O-oh…" Noel sighed and looked down at the food on her plate. She was indeed hungry, but there was no way she would be able to eat from her stomach doing so many knots.

Her mother smiled. "But I prepared this beautiful little dinner in bed just for you, darling, in celebration of your engagement. It's hard to believe that you've grown up, and now you're already getting married."

"Mom?.."

"Yes dear?" Her mother turned back to her before walking out the door.

At this moment, Noel was ready to immediately say what she was dying to tell her parents about the entire situation, but nothing came out of her mouth. She dared not complain to her mother so abruptly all of a sudden. She seemed all too happy about it, and to hit such a sensitive subject this hard would immediately upset her mother. Instead, after a second or two, she put on a slight smile and let out softy, "Thank you so much..."

"You're welcome, my darling." Her mother gave off an even bigger smile and then turned away, walking through the doorway and closing the bedroom door behind her.

The moment that Noel heard the click of the door shutting, her smile sank back down to a frown. She sighed and looked down at her plate again. "Well… it was still really nice of her to make this yummy food…" She took her fork and grabbed a small piece of fish, nibbling lightly and tasting the spices. The flavor bit her tongue for a few seconds but went away, and she took another bite. She also took a few sips of her tea, sitting back and looking out her window as she thought to herself. "Married…." She whispered. "To Captain Hazama…."

At the sound of it, and remembering what had happened before, her full emotions gave way. Within moments, Noel's terror and anguish poured out like a flooding river as she stood from her bed and dropped onto the floor. She let out overwhelming cries which would have pierced the air with her flood of heartache, but these were muffled by her sleeve. "No… No please! I don't want to marry him! I don't want to! He's… he's evil! Can't they all see that? They're throwing me to his very mercy!" Her terror lasted for a moment, tears flowering from her shimmering eyes and staining her sleeve. "I may as well have chosen the death penalty because THIS IS WORSE!" She let out one final scream of despair and fell back onto the floor out of near madness from her anxiety. The scream lowered into sobbing, then lighter moaning, then deep breathing.

She grew silent after a while, laying there on her bedroom floor. Not a sound came from her lips even when she slowly sat up in a somber trance. Her tears began to dry, her cheeks reduced their bloody red color and turned back into rose pink, and her eyes opened looking to and fro. She placed her small white hand on her bed and slowly guided herself back up onto her feet. At that very moment, even Noel's thoughts were quiet within her head. Feeling relief from the terror being exorcised out her body, Noel walked towards her small white shelf of books. She looked up at the many poetry books and novels she possessed, accompanied with a few panda knick-knacks beside them. Her hand scanned along one of the rows until she finally came across a small book with a blue leather cover, sitting in the corner next to a small stuffed panda. Noel moved the panda aside and pulled out the book, then faced the front cover towards her. The front title read in gold cursive lettering, "_Knights of the Old Ages _". She did not know why, but she simply felt like reading this book a little.

She brought the book with her and sat down on her bed. She opened up the book to a random page in the chapter, "_Knights and Ladies_" and picked up her scone to take a bite. Her gaze stroked along the lines of black print on the old, thin paper as she began to read,

"_It was not uncommon back then as it is now for Ladies of the Royal Court to have knights in favor of them. When a knight had his heart set upon a Lady, he would court her and ask to fight in her honor. If she accepts, the girl will give her valiant knight her scarf, and he would wear her scarf around his sleeve during battles and jousting to symbolize his fights as tribute to his Lady fair."_

Noel smiled a little as she looked at the black print picture on the page accompanying the text, of a brave and strong knight on horseback preparing for a fight. Next to him was a very beautiful woman with long flowing hair in a braid and wearing a colorful gown. The picture reminded Noel of something out of a romantic fairytale. For a moment, she closed her eyes and daydreamed a little, imagining old but beautiful castles in the distance, glorious and handsome knights and heroes, and princesses and maidens in beautifully colored dressed and jewels, most often damsels in distress being beset by dragons but waiting for their bold heroes to save them. She then started to daydream about herself in the same situation, imagining herself in a field of colorful flowers and a white castle in the distance. Her long golden hair was in a braid along with a gold crown on her head, and her body was dressed in the most fantastic gown colored blue and white. She could see a man in armor riding from the distance upon a white stallion, galloping towards her and stopping. The knight wore armor with a royal tint of blue, and it shimmered in the sunlight. As he stepped down from his horse and landed in front of Noel, he took off his helmet and knelt down before Noel, taking her hand and kissing it. His blonde hair and build seemed very handsome to her, but when he lifted his face back up, Noel saw the knight was none other than… Jin Kisaragi.

"Jin." Noel's eyes shot back open as she woke up from her daydream and gasped. Her cheeks had turned a bright pink as she thought of what she had just seen in her dreams. She sighed and looked down. "Of course… Dreams of him, as usual…" Her cheeks were still blushing at the thought of the man she had always been attracted to and still was. But she knew to be real with herself, for her circumstances told her that she may as well just ignore such things. She then looked to the side at a picture she kept on her nightstand, showing an image of her with her friends Makoto and Tsubaki, with Jin standing there in the background smiling a little, one of the only times she had ever seen his handsome golden smile. But she knew that this was all back in the past now, for things during her first year at the NOL Academy were different then. "Dreams…" she whispered to herself sadly, shutting the small book. "Only to forever remain fantasies."

"And here it is." Jin whispered to himself. He gripped the handle of his sword tightly, looking up the enormous wall and at the balcony above. "Now how to get up there…" He looked in front of him at a large and sturdy vine of roses snaring along the walls of the manor and leading all the way up to the white balcony above. He gripped the large vine and tugged a few times. Carefully, he set one foot onto a vine, then pulled himself up with his other hand on another vine above, and so forth. He climbed slowly and cautiously, trying to make an effort not to break the vine or fall back. When he finally reached the balcony, he grabbed onto its railing and set his foot on the metal of its décor, swooping skillfully from the vine and up over the edge, landing onto the platform.

"Question is," he said to himself, "which room does this lead to?..." He sneaked to the side of the glass sliding doors in case he was susceptible to being spotted by anybody within, but as he peaked into the glass he saw pink curtains behind the glass and covering up most space of the doors. There was a small gap between the curtains which allowed anyone to get a clear enough glimpse of inside, and seeing this the soldier in blue squinted and peered into this gap, his green orbs scanning what was within his sight.

Noel turned onto her side as she still slept there, covered by her silken bed sheets. Jin's shadow stretched over her like a phantom in the middle of the rose colored moonlight from the balcony doors and curtains.

Jin's eyes shot wide open with the reflection of the sleeping girl in his pupils. "So she is right here…" A dark anxiety passed over him like a black shock. Stroking the handle of Yukianesa magnified his killer thirst more and more every second, prepared to do what he had come for. He was willing with a burning passion to make haste, but he tried to calm himself as not to make a sound when he slowly reached for the door handle. He attempted to pull it aside. It was unlocked. Jin grinned a little in madness as he slowly opened the door and pulled the curtain aside. This was it. He would succeed this time.

The blond haired man crept up and stood there in front of the bed, narrowing his vision right at the sleeping helpless girl. Thoughts of Noel, and of his sister Saya unsurprisingly, rushed through his head, feeding the monsters of hatred and bloodlust more and more within his heart. "And now I redeem myself…" He grabbed Yukianesa by its handle and slid it out of its sheath, the blade shining in the moonlight as he gracefully moved the blade by his side. His steps along and around to her beside looked like the beginning of a madman's ballroom dance. And there he was, the powerful Major Jin Kisaragi, looking down upon the innocent and lovely Noel Vermillion, blade in hand and ready to strike at his prey. Jin pointed the sword at her, held it in both hands and slowly raising the horrifically glorious blade upward. His dark visage expressed a sinister grin of sheer madness. "And so I demolish the shadows of my past."

Noel turned in her sleep towards him, her entire face within his gaze. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide. A cold chill rushed through his body. His hands trembled trying to keep hold of the blade handle tightly. His breath went from heavy and soft to small and uneasy. Suddenly before him was no longer the resemblance of the little girl Saya. It was indeed something original…. Something which he saw within her, what separated Noel from Saya… Something which, somehow, he had always feared deep inside….

Jin was frozen mad, but he immediately tried to shake it off. "What the hell is wrong with me… I cannot be distracted. I wish to, no, I MUST do this."

He furiously raised his blade yet again.

And again, he stopped and froze as he looked at Noel.

"W-wha… What is this? Why can I not strike her?" he asked himself furiously, confused by his inner urge to not lay a hand on the girl. Jin observed Noel, trying to face and to fight what was holding him back so much as he was simply looking upon this girl he had always hated. But it was something within her appearance… Her eyes although closed made her look as peaceful and sweet as a sleeping heavenly nymph. Her eyelashes were like silken ebony. Her fair skin resembled the porcelain of a doll's. Her cheeks resembled the crimson glow of a rose. Her long blonde hair resembled woven threads of gold as if made by goddesses. And her lips, blessed be the one who crafted them, glittered with frosted pink like the most precious pearl. Indeed, this was the image he had always known, and always feared darkly, and this was what showed to Jin the identity of Noel.

A blue butterfly floated into the room from the balcony door and slowly landed on top of Yukianesa's blade, fluttering its wings and sitting there within Jin's view. The madman looked at the butterfly, then at the sleeping girl again. His emotions were completely mixed like a mad cyclone. Anger, hatred, rage, madness, vengeance,…. Yet confusion, and another feeling which he never came to reflect upon before. He had known it was always there, but once again feared this the most. Perhaps because he was afraid of showing weakness? No, he could not come to face this strange emotion, and yet it was stopping him from striking.

And once again, Jin shook his head and snapped out of it. He grew silent and looked down, trying to meditate.

"Not tonight.." he whispered to himself. He put Yukianesa away back into its sheath. "I shall wait for tomorrow night. I must complete my task with a focused mind… And this time, I shall not fail…"

And so Noel lay there that night, surprisingly spared with her life temporarily. Jin quietly walked back out the doorway to her balcony, his silhouette majestic within the moonlight and his shadow passing over noel like a phantom once more. He looked back, just once more, and shut his eyes with inner frustration, making his way back down the rose vine. And so the Blue Knight disappeared into the moonlight atmosphere, yet to return.

_TO BE CONTINUED…._


	3. Her Bridegroom, the Serpent King

**Chapter 3**

**Her Bridegroom, The Serpent King**

The dawn emerged, and the majestic sun followed within that hour. Light poured through the pink curtains of Noel's bedroom. A small breeze from the open glass balcony door lifted a curtain and swept lightly among the sleeping girl, brushing her fair skin gently with a touch of cold. Noel felt this and awakened slowly, her lovely eyes slowly welcoming the morning light into her sight. She sat up and rubbed her eye while yawning, then looking at where the odd breeze in her room was coming from. The glass door to her balcony was slightly open for some particular reason. "Hmm? Funny," Noel said in confusion as she rubbed the back of her head. "I thought I closed that door last night… Must have forgotten to lock it again, I guess."

Three knocks sounded from her bedroom door. Noel snapped out of her thoughts. "Noel? Noel dear, are you awake?" It was her mother's voice.

"Yes. Just a second, Mom." Noel got out of bed and shut the balcony door, slipping its lock back into place and then heading to the bedroom door across. When she opened up the white wooden door, she saw her mother standing there smiling warmly before her. Her mother was dressed in fine, casual attire with her hair in a bun and with her finest white pearls around her neck and on her earrings. "Good morning dear," she said bubbly. "I'm glad you're already awake."

"Good morning mom." Noel looked at her mother's attire in confusion. "Y-you're dressed very nice. But it's… kind of early. A-are we going to something today?"

"Oh, not at all dear. Just wanted to look nice for our guest of honor who is coming to visit us this morning."

"Oh… I didn't know someone was coming. Who?"

"Captain Hazama, of course, your darling fiancé. You are arranged to have a lovely breakfast with him this morning."

"B-breakfast?"

"Yes. So do wear something nice, darling. I want the Captain to see how very pretty our lovely daughter is!" her mother exclaimed perkily with a smile.

Noel responded with a little smile. "Alright then…"

"Ah now hurry darling! He should be here soon!"

"Yes, mother." Noel's mother turned and started down the hallway. Noel closed her door and turned around, her palms sweating as nervousness came about her. "Breakfast alone with him?" the young blonde asked herself fearfully. She had no clue what was going to happen at all with her going out and being by herself with Hazama, let alone what he would say or do to her. She was too fearful to even think about whether or not this was all some sort of trap or part of a sinister plot. Or maybe it would be just a simple breakfast, like any other. But either way, she did not know.

Noel looked at her clock. "Well," she said, "I may as well hurry and look pretty, I guess. I shouldn't be rude." She went up to her large white wooden closet and opened it up, then browsed through her several dresses and gowns. She pulled out a strapless ice blue dress and looked at it for a moment. It was light and silky with a large slit on the side for freedom of leg movement. She took off her small pink nightdress and tried the blue dress on, slipping into it and zipping it up in the back. Next, she looked down in the closet at the row of various shoes, spotting a nice silver pair of sandals and pulling them out to slip on and fasten. When she was finished dressing, she put on some light makeup and then tied her vivid blonde hair into a neatly styled ponytail.

Noel took one final glimpse of herself in the mirror, turning and posing to make sure she looked appropriate. When she looked directly at the reflection of her eyes, she paused and held her gaze longer for a moment, simply to stare at the girl before her who was no longer like Noel but seemed more like the girl who was truly to be married, standing out amongst others, revealing her true preciousness and beauty as if she were a priceless diamond on display. Something did not seem as promising to Noel about this, for such a thing would compel her to break away from her shy and quiet ways, things which always were part of her and would always be part of her. The girl with emerald eyes thought of this and sighed, her eyes of precious ivory drooping in sadness.

Three loud rings of the doorbell chimed throughout the house. The sounds ebbed into Noel's bedroom like a warning call, causing her head to turn and her senses to awaken. Her mother's voice was faintly heard all the way from the downstairs entrance hall, "Ah, right on time!" Moments after that, the muttering of a few voices could be heard as well as a door opening and shutting.

Noel looked back at her reflection and sighed. "Well,… here it goes." Her heart beating like an anxious bird, she walked towards her bedroom door and walked out of her room while shutting the door behind her.

hr

Noel slowly walked down the giant red stairway, retaining her grace in a regal manner, her slender white hand along the finely crafted wooden railing, walking along like a princess. And throughout her heavenly, scenic descending down the staircase did she look down the whole time upon the very face of the one most blessed to have her hand, her bridegroom, the Serpent King. His serpent gold eyes beheld the young beauty in return, and he kept a powerful and cunning gaze upon her which would overpower the confidence and strength of any being. Oh, but how perfectly did the princess, as fragile as her heart was, hold fast to her poise and dignity!

"And I see our daughter Noel has come down just in time," said Noel's father as he smiled proudly next to his wife and Hazama.

Noel put on a modest smile as she stepped down and then walked over to the three of them. She still looked up at Hazama. His usual grin and shining irises narrowed upon her, holding firmly onto the large assorted bouquet of ruby red roses within his boney clutches. "Good morning… Captain Hazama," Noel said softly.

Hazama spoke in a far more passionate and resinous tone as he took off his fedora for Noel. "Aaaah, my dear sweet Noel," he said as he tucked his fedora under his arm and knelt down on his knee. "How lovely you are. I could never possibly ask for a more perfect lady to become my bride." He took Noel's soft hand and kissed it gently. Noel became queasy as she felt his lips upon her skin, but she brushed this off and simply let off a sweet smile. As Hazama stood up and put his fedora back on, he took the rose bouquet and presented it to the young blonde beauty. "For you," he said. "Flowers fit to match your beauty."

"Thank you…" Noel took the bouquet and looked at the roses, catching the fresh scent which suspended into the air from the flowers. The roses were fully in bloom, their petals bright and colorful and as soft as a girl's wrist, and small drops of dew on their leaves and stems. She could tell that these had been freshly picked and presented generously. It was surprising to see Hazama give something and be passionate about it compared to his usual greedy and cold self.

"Oh, how sweet… Here darling, let me put these in a vase for you," Noel's mother said as she took the flowers from the girl and into the other room. She came back out moments later.

"Now where did you say you were going to take her to?" Lord Vermillion asked Hazama.

Hazama continued to wear his usual smile. "Why, the most enchanting place in all of Kagutsuchi, of course. The Rosella Gardens."

"Oh how wonderful," exclaimed Noel's mother. "They have such wonderful food there. Not to mention the gorgeous interior."

"Anything which is finest for my beautiful darling," said Hazama as he glanced back down at Noel. He looked down at his sleeve and pulled it up, looking at his silver watch and raising a green eyebrow. "Well, I guess we shall be heading out now. I made a nine-o-clock reservation, and I don't want to be late."

"Alright then. You two have fun," said Lady Vermillion with a brightest smile.

"Will do." Hazama took Noel by the hand, and Noel followed the green haired man towards the doors. Hazama clasped the large handle and opened the door, then held the door politely allowing for Noel to leave first. A gay grin remained on his face as he shut the door behind them.

hr

"Well darling, isn't this quite a nice ride I have for us?" Hazama said as he grinned at Noel, his arm propped up behind her on the top of the seat.

"It is…" Noel did not really make eye contact with him. She was too deep in thought as she looked out the window at the scenery of Kagutsuchi, the many buildings, vendors and people she was riding past them in the limousine. She noticed that some people stopped to gaze at the limousine, since it was rare to see any vehicles pass through the streets unless they belonged to someone powerful or wealthy. She was more comfortable walking to places to and fro or taking public transportation, but this was something she was probably going to have to get used to now that she was soon to fall under the highest nobility category.

Hazama just simply sat there next to her, not having a care in the world about Noel's boredom or shyness as he constantly boasted throughout their trip and went on about how the Imperator was granting him extra money in order to afford the finest things, simply in attempt to woo Noel and to treat her like a princess. But Noel simply sat there quietly, zoning out for a moment or so, instead daydreaming about being a child running through a field of lilies.

"Well, here we are," Hazama said aloud in the middle of Noel's daydream.

"Where?" noel asked, looking out Hazama's side windows.

"Where else, Noel?" Hazama looked at the blonde as he pointed out the window at the stone sign next to a ruddy brick wall. _Rosella Gardens_, it said neatly in stone with two rose bushes beside it. As the limousine drove into the entrance and down the road, more greenery and trees could be seen, especially small flowery trees and rosebushes. They were approaching the large white building that was the country club, beautifully structured with white pillars and a red roof. At the end of the road was a circular driveway in front of the doors, and in the center of it was a large, splendorous marble fountain.

The vehicle smoothly drove along and around, stopping right at the front of the doors to let the two get out. Hazama got out first, then took Noel by the hand as he helped her step out. Noel stood up and fixed her small dress a little. Her fair face turned up to gaze at the country club and its floral décor. Lovely rose vines curved here and there along the walls and out of hanging flower pots. The precious flowers made a perfect display of crimson and green decked along the white background, enough to court and woo with any eye which gazed upon the scene. But even then with all the splendor, Noel did not feel as captivated by all the rich beauty.

"Well, you coming, darling?" Hazama looked at Noel impatiently. "I have the finest seats in the place reserved just for the two of us, so we shouldn't be late."

"Yes sir," Noel replied, looking back at him. Hazama took her by the hand, walking up the white steps with her as the limousine pulled away. Two men in neat attire opened up the doors for them, greeting them with warm smiles. Hazama did not even make any eye contact with them, but Noel gave a short smile to them and then walked along with her fiancé.

hr

"Hello, we have a reservation for two out in the private garden section."

"Okay. Captain Hazama, correct?"

"Indeed I am." He showed the hostess his ID card.

"Okay. Right this way, sir." The butler grabbed two menus and escorted Hazama and Noel through the dining hall. Seated at the white round tables were but the wealthiest men and women in all of Kagutsuchi, dressed in fine attire as they ate and drank and lowly chattered seemingly in a monotone to Noel's ears. They were escorted through a doorway and out to the garden where the most expensive tables were. They walked along a delicate stone pathway with fresh grass and roses and flowers perfectly assorted to draw eyes to the surrounding scene. They kept walking along until the butler finally brought them to their table.

Noel immediately saw the reason why it would have been so valuable. The most beautiful cherry blossom trees she had ever seen were placed around the small area and letting the sweet aroma air send blossom petals floating down onto the scene. The air was illuminated with a soft color pink to bring about a sense of romance. In the corner between two perfectly formed rosebushes was a delicate koi pond with a small fountain and water trickling down the rocks into the pond of cream colored fish. In the middle of the entire scene on a round stone platform was a white decorative table and two matching chairs with red cushions. Noel tried her best to resist succumbing to the lush of beauty, but her mouth still dropped slightly open with wonder at the pretty little spot.

Hazama and Noel took a seat at the table facing each other, and the butler set down two menus for them. A waitress came by and brought a tray with a white china tea set on it, and she set the teapot and two cups down on the table for them as well as tiny bowls of sliced lemon, sugar, crème and honey. She took the teapot and generously poured fresh golden tea into both cups. "We will be back in a few minutes to take your orders," said the butler happily. He and the waitress left, thus leaving the couple there together to sit and enjoy the romantic view.

Noel sprinkled a bit of sugar into her tea and added a drop of honey, then mixed it with her spoon. Hazama added an excessive amount of crème and sugar into his and took large sips pleasurably. After setting his cup down, he looked back at the girl with his usual smirk and squinted eyes. "Well this is a rather lovely breakfast, isn't it darling?" Hazama sighed relaxed as he rested his elbows on the table and folded his hands, resting his head on them and tilting his head. "Just you and me, together, wonderful tea, a beautiful scene. You know, I guarantee that almost every morning will be exactly like this when we're married."

"I see…." Noel did not make much eye contact with Hazama and looked down at her tea with a shy and somnolent gaze. Her palms were still slightly shaky from knowing that she was alone with him. Unlike his usual self, Hazama did not seem to mean any harm or show any intention of hurting her. In fact, he did not even have his butterfly knives on him as he usually did. But then again, she could not be too sure; she still had to remain on her guard in case of any surprises.

After a moment, Hazama noticed Noel's apparent shyness. His smile sank into a frown. "Something wrong, Miss Noel? You don't seem quite… amused." His serpent eyes slightly opened a little, his golden orbs peering at Noel curiously.

Noel looked up at him. Catching a glimpse of his eyes, she started to feel slightly uncomfortable. "Ummm… it's n-nothing sir…"

Hazama sighed suspiciously and raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?" he asked, his tone immediately changing from happy to stern. "Or are you just so somber as usual and eager for me to explain everything in regards to our little event, hmm?"

"I am a little confused about how I'm betrothed to marry so suddenly," replied Noel in a shaky voice. "And especially… t-to you…"

"Oh hoh, and what's this, _what's this_? Do I sense a bit of _conflict_ from you, Vermillion?" said Hazama in a slightly louder and firmer tone. His curious gaze turned into a glare. "I do believe that you clearly said the word 'yes' the very moment I proposed…"

Noel remained silent, a hot rush flushing into her face as her courage broke.

Hazama leaned slightly closer. He took on a slightly sinister and bone-chilling attitude as he lowly spoke to her. "Ya know, there are some things that you can say which you can't take back, kiddo. When you agree to a big decision, you stick to it whether you like it or not. Marriage is one of those decisions, and in this case you REALLY shouldn't take it so lightly…"

"B-but I… didn't even say that-"

"Umm ehe, excuse me, but whose talking here?" Hazama jeered with a scornful grin on his face. "It's rude to interrupt. Do me a favor and keep your mouth shut when I'm speaking to you. We are getting married. That's final."

Noel instantly felt his trolling scorn pierce into her own heart as it always did, shattering her confidence like fine glass. Shame and regret overcame her and caused the blood to go to her hot face. "Yes…. S-sir…." she whimpered under her breath.

"Hmm? What's that? I couldn't hear you. You sound like a whiney little mouse when you talk. Speak up more, _darling_!"

"I said yes, sir."

"Hmpf. Much better. Now look, here comes the waitress." Hazama quickly switched back into his calm demeanor as the young waitress came back to take both of their orders. Hazama sat back in his seat, looking at the menu for a second. "Hmmm, just hard boiled eggs for me, I guess."

Noel looked at her menu and then ordered, "Just some toast and eggs is all, please."

"Coming right up," said the waitress. She took both of their menus and left the table again.

Hazama's smile turned back into a stern frown as his head turned back to Noel. "Anyways," he continued, "I do believe you still want me to explain things to rid you of your little confusion. All of this is happening so suddenly because—well, it's that simple. I want to marry you."

"How come? I don't understand…"

"Well why do ya think people get married, Noel?" his mocking tone returned. Noel returned to silence again. He smirked and crossed his arms with what seemed to be rash pride. "You obviously can't figure it out, but—between you and me,…"

He smirked and leaned in closer to her.

"My intentions are for me to know and for you to find out soon enough."

Dead silence filled the air for a moment or two. All Noel did was stare back, remote yet frightened. Hazama's voice had brought an icy chill through her body. Even her lungs had almost frozen for a moment, making her slightly light-headed. Her gut feeling almost seemed to say to her, _I told you so_….

Hazama saw something from the corner of his eye and snapped out of his glare again and cleverly back into his calmness. The waitress brought their food and set it on the table, along with some complimentary pastries on a separate dish. Hazama gave a smile to the waitress in place of a thank you, and the waitress smiled back and left. He looked back at Noel, but this time he did not put his glare back on. "Well, okay, enough of that," he said, taking a hardboiled egg and nibbling pleasurably. "Why don't we get into the habit of things and act like we're already husband and wife. I'll start first…" His tone became lighter. "So how has your weekend been so far, honey?"

"Fine, I guess…" Noel took her fork and took a small piece of egg, nibbling lightly.

And so the "conversation" went on as the two ate together. Hazama finished all of his food and blabbed on most of the time mainly about the typical subjects, such as latest news, interesting stories from work, how much he hated cats, and so on. Not once was Noel even able to say two words because he was talking so much of himself, and of course she was not permitted to interrupt him until he was completely finished speaking. This was apparently considered the usual conversation of married couples, but this was far from what Noel was experiencing. Instead of feeling like a wife and lady, she felt more like a mere child.

After the two were finally finished eating, Hazama paid the bill and left a fine tip for the waitress, and then he and Noel left. They returned out to the front of the building to see their ride once again waiting for them, and Hazama opened the limousine door allowing for Noel to enter first. Once he got in, he ordered the driver to take them back to the Vermillion's residence. The driver gave a slight nod, and their vehicle moved forward and back down the road. Throughout the trip home, many things ran through Noel's head, still feeling the after pain of that piercing vibe she felt at breakfast.

Now she had seen the precursor of Hazama's true demeanor towards her as his fiancée, soon to be his wife… actually, more like his prisoner. She could already tell that these days up to the wedding were possibly going to be the worst of her entire life.


	4. Beauty and Innocence

**Chapter 4**

**Beauty and Innocence**

Rain droplets appeared on the cold glass windows of Noel's bedroom, followed by the sounds of thunder in the far distance. Noel sat in her chair next to her window, gazing at the raindrops as she held her pen and paper in her lap, an unfinished poem about rain written down on the white page in cursive writing like the silhouettes of vines. She could not focus well enough to think of what to put next; she was mainly trying to write a poem, just any poem, to take her mind off of her experience from this morning, with her and Hazama in the garden, and the sting he already brought to her soul whereas it was not even the real thing. But no. Her mind was too full at the moment, too overflowing and flooding with thoughts. All she could do now was simply sit, stare and think.

After a while, Noel sighed and put the pen and paper back into her drawer. She stood up and unwrinkled her short pink nightdress a little, then looked over at her clock. "10:28 PM," she said in a tired tone and yawned. "Might as well try to get some rest,… as restless as I already feel…" She stretched her arms out a little and walked over to her bed. She pulled the covers down and slipped under the silken bed sheets, and she tucked herself in while shutting off her light and pulling a panda pillow close to her. As she rested her head down, she turned to the side and gazed at her balcony glass windows which were now the only sources of any light coming into her room, even though all that was seen was simply random flashes of white light here and there from the storm along with a crackle and boom.

The raindrops started to beat down on her windows like little darts. Often she was frightened by thunderstorms because of her delicate nature, but, surprisingly, not tonight. For some reason, the sounds seemed to soothe and comfort her, almost like a protective lullaby. Noel smiled a little bit, imagining the rain and lighting as if the powerful weapons of a warrior, owned by the grand royal guardian, the night sky. "Do not fear, my lady," it seemed to whisper to her. "I shall protect you from all harm. Sleep peacefully. Dream lovely dreams." The girl's eyes slowly began to close, a curl of a smile still upon her face. Moments later, she fell fast asleep.

~ooo~

A shadow like a phantom emerged and stretched across the floor, a silhouette in the faded light from the glass windows. Three small clicks sounded from the balcony doors, and then they slowly opened, unveiling a most fearsome and awe inspiring image within the doorway of Noel's balcony. Standing powerfully was none other than the Blue Knight, Jin Kisaragi, his blonde bangs dripping with rain and his green eyes of fury hidden beneath within darkness. He glared directly, silently, stealthily, looking at the bed and his helpless young prey sleeping soundly as a peaceful bird before the killing swipe of a cat. Gripping the handle of his blade, his breath became deep. He spoke in a quiet whisper through his teeth. "Finally, I can… And I shall…"

Thunder sounded off in the distance, as if sounding off like a distant alarm. With one quiet step at a time, Jin slowly approached the bed, ritually preparing himself to carry out his ultimate task, the execution of the very reminder of Saya. At last, Jin was close to the very moment he waited for all his life since his deception in childhood. At last, he would be freed of all that pained him so, of all that chained him to the past, of all that was embodied by this simple young beauty haunting his sight and his mind for years. At last, he would destroy his very own angel of despair.

Jin stood directly beside the bed, silent, his face covered by darkness. Within the center of his dark gaze was nothing but sleeping Noel laying vulnerable to his very mercy. His white gloved hand, slightly quivering with anxiety and suspense, reached over to his side and slid out Yukianesa. "I shall not fail this time…" he nearly said in a whispering tone. "I shall redeem myself… I shall not fail this time…" Then, finally drawing out Yukianesa, he pointed the blade outward and wielded it in front of him. He gazed for a few moments at the blade, then at Noel, then back at the blade again, taking deep breaths.

Immediately at that drastic moment, that very moment, all things grew silent. The moment centered on nothing but Jin, his blade, and the decision yet to come.

His feet slowly positioned on the floor.

His green eyes cold as ice focused on his prey.

His heart and mind raced violently within him.

"Strike, strike, STRIKE, STRIKE," they scream.

His blade was straight forward above Noel.

Thunder sounded.

He raised the sword.

…

But the sword did not come down…

The girl turned on her side….

And Jin Kisaragi saw the face of Noel Vermillion…

…

Jin grew completely frozen. His eyes snapped from glaring fiery hatred to illuminating wide with shock and awe of what he looked upon. Before him was no longer the visage of Saya as he had always seen. For the second time, the young girl who was Noel was right there in front of him. Once again, Noel was unveiled of her true self, of her true individuality, of her true image to the beholder. Everything was revealed again to Jin, right there, within one single girl, facing everything he had always known, everything that he loved,…

everything… that haunted him…,

everything… that he feared .

Beauty and innocence.

Jin's body was completely frozen. A cold chill rushed through his every nerve and paralyzed his body. Then, with every effort to even say a word, he spoke through his teeth, shocked, "…D-damn… not this again."

Suddenly, hearing the voice of a young male, Noel slightly moved. Then her green starlit eyes opened. At first her vision was slightly blurry, but the vision became clear. There she saw was the image of none other than Major Kisaragi and his powerful blade Yukianesa, looking right back at her into her very eyes.

Jin stared. He still could not move.

Noel's eyes grew wide with dismay and terror. She was ready to let out a piercing scream.

Jin immediately reacted. He grabbed Noel by the cheekbones and covered her mouth with his hands. Noel burst into a heat of immense fright, screaming at the top of her lungs but muffled by his hands. She tried with her best effort to fight back and to break free from the muffle, squirming and grabbing his arm to shake and pry his hands off with all her strength. But nothing worked. Jin immediately grabbed both of her wrists with his other hand, skillfully rendering Noel powerless and forcing her back down despite her attempt to scream and to struggle. He gripped her firmly and planted his weight on her legs to control her kicking. Still, the girl panicked with a most horrific look in her eyes.

Jin gripped her mouth and hands tighter. He finally whispered in a stern and forceful tone, "Quiet. Quiet right now!" Noel's screams beneath his hand turned into panicked cries as her faced scrunched in terror. Having enough, Jin grabbed Yukianesa immediately and swiftly brought it up close to her neck, his hand still covering her mouth. "I said quiet," he said firmly with no expression of distress on his face. Noel had grabbed his arms with her hands being free, but once she saw the shimmering blade swiftly come close to her, she stopped, and her eyes widened. All that remained were her deep breaths through her nose, her chest going up and down and trying to catch her breath or else she would pass out from fright and lack of air. A moment of silence came. Jin still stared back at her, having her within his clutches, and yet all he did was simply glare at her, emotionless, with nothing more than deep breaths.

Noel stared back, feeling frightened and bewildered by Jin's abrupt appearance within her bedroom. She was unsure about whether or not to believe that this was all some nightmare. But no, it all felt perfectly real; she could even start to feel the slight pain in her cheekbones from him gripping her and the feeling of the cold steel blade close to her skin. She dared not flinch, not once, for the sake of her own life, for she feared the dreadful things which Jin could do with such a blade. She could do nothing but stare, waiting for what Jin would do next, fearing what was to come within moments.

The cold gaze of Jin's eyes broke wide. As he looked upon Noel, it happened again. The spell of fear's cold chill froze him in place and blocked the fires of his wrath. His hands began to quiver, even the blade shaking along with them. The man's breath became uneasy. Again, Saya's image had suddenly disappeared from his gaze to reveal Noel. All of it once again right there before him, throwing everything he conflicted over right into his own eyes.

The lovely gaze of Noel's emerald eyes…

"No… no.." Jin shut his eyes and shook his head. "Not now. It's distracting me well enough!" With a vast inhale, he attempted a strike. Jin hastily took Yukianesa up, pointing it down at Noel's heart.

Noel screeched and shut her eyes.

…..

…..

But the sword did not come down. Jin was once again frozen dead in his striking position.

Noel was below, holding her very breath. She was almost ready to let out another cry, until she realized he had not struck.

A moment passed…

_Diiinng! Ding clang…_

Noel slowly uncovered her eyes. Jin's sword was on the floor. She saw his hand shivering in its very place, his fingers apart and bent tensely. She then looked in front of her, at her perpetrator, seeing nothing but a frozen and electrified look on Jin's face.

Finally, Jin closed his eyes. He let out a deep sigh, lowering his hand back down. His breath had calmed, but his hand still remained across Noel's mouth. Realizing that the girl was no longer struggling or screaming, he opened his eyes back up again to look down at Noel. Then, calmly but firmly, he spoke to her. "Listen up. I am going to release your mouth," he said slowly. "But if I do so, you better promise me that you will not make a sound or dare run for the door. If you do, then— well,…" He gestured at his sword on the floor. "I think you know what will happen."

The young blonde still looked up at the other, without flinching or making a sound. Jin's face moved slightly closer to hers. "Do I make myself clear,… Lieutenant Vermillion?"

Noel nodded her head slightly. In response, Jin sat back up. Slowly, he reduced his grip, and his hand moved off of her mouth. Her glossy pink lips showed how calm she was; they were not stretched or scrunched, just simply smooth and slightly open with the sound of soft breaths. Knowing that Noel was at last in her serene nature again, Jin shifted his weight off of her and moved over. He sat down on the edge of the bed, bending over with his elbows resting on his thighs and his head hanging down. His blond bangs shaded his eyed as he seemed to pause himself for a moment. Noel still looked at him in wonder and quietly sat up, brushing a lock of golden hair out of her face. She fixed the thin strap of her nightdress a little while she continued to observe Jin's moment of sheer silence. A feeling of calmness returned to her, yet bewilderment still remained. She obviously knew that this was no hoax at all. How could someone she had been searching for so long, without knowing much of a trace to where he was lurking, suddenly become the one to find her and within the most unlikely place at the time? Jin knew that Noel was looking for him on her mission; there was no way he would have expected to find her here in her very own house.

Noel spoke softly. "How did you find me?"

Jin turned his head toward her.

Noel said nothing and waited for a reply.

"That's no concern to you," Jin replied.

Noel looked down and sat back. Jin spoke again, "What matters is that I've found you." Jin's tone began to show disappointment. "And yet, I cannot even bring myself to complete my task."

The girl rested back down, her head on her pillow, yet her eyes remained open. She could do nothing more than simply observe the man sitting on the edge of her bed pondering to himself. She heard him quietly speak.

"Look at me," Jin whispered to himself, "the lion too cowardly to slaughter the calf. A pitiful worm who will not serve to eat the fruit scraps left on the ground, all because of his own discomfort by the cold chill of autumn air. Such blasphemy that the most adamant fortress walls fall and tumble to the ground by a simple breeze. It just disgusts me." His hand turned into a fist and tightened. "From now on, as I look upon myself in the mirror, I will not see myself with such an esteeming eye. I shall see not the face of triumph,… but weakness. Ugliness. Failure." Growling, Jin kicked Yukianesa sending it spinning as it slid across the floor with a clank. The blade stopped in the middle of the floor. Noel gasped but remained silent. Jin paid no attention to her and let out a deep sigh, running his white gloved hands through his bangs and then down his face. After a moment, he slowly stood up from the bed and walked towards the sword on the floor. He slowly picked it up and gazed down at the blade, observing it as he held it in his hands. He took his sword by its handle and slid it back into his sheath.

Noel sat back up in her bed and held the covers close. She gazed at Jin's standing dark figure in front of the moonlit glass doors behind him. "You say such sad things, Major," she said shyly.

Jin turned around and looked at her. "The truth is always sad," he replied.

"Not always, sir."

"Oh really?" He turned the rest of his body towards her. "Name one example."

Noel thought for a moment, trying to come up with an answer. It was rather difficult to pick something which she knew was positive and true about the serious Major. Maybe she would ask him something about his favorite hobby, a favorite song, or perhaps a special happy memory from school days, but none of these provided for a good example. Noel came up with another method of thinking about this question. Maybe something she always wondered about Jin? Perhaps a question which was far deeper than a hobby, such as about friendship, family, or even….

After a moment, something came into mind.

"M-major,… you always said that you never had…."

"Yes?" He looked at her curiously. "Go on."

"That you…"

"come on, out with it. I don't have all night."

Noel looked into his eyes, clenching her bedsheets.

"You always said that you never had… a special someone…"

"A… a what?..." Jin raised an eyebrow.

Noel started to feel nervous about what she had just asked. Her heart pounded in her chest, feeling strangely frightened about however he would respond to her. "You know. A special someone. Someone you always think about or care for, or…" Her mouth started to feel slightly dry. "Or have feelings for…"

Jin looked at Noel, as though slightly surprised by her question. He was silent for a moment, but then he typically grew a slightly disgusted look on his face. "Hmph," he huffed, looking away. "In that case,… no. I've never had a special someone."

"N-never at all? Everyone has a special someone sometime in their life."

"Well, not me."

"Be honest. Is that the truth?"

"I do not like to repeat myself Lieutenant. Of course it's the tru—!" He had turned around to look at Noel. He paused when he looked into her eyes. His hands became shaky again, his breath slightly uneasy and quivering. The moonlight from the glass doors shone upon Noel which gave such a noticeable highlight to her appearance. Her emerald eyes, which were rather lovely in appearance, glittered brighter than what was usually seen. Her smooth complexion was seemingly caressed by the light and appeared as though made of ivory. Her blonde hair shone like the finest threads of spun gold and draped down to her waist. And her lips, most of all, were illuminated with a frosty gloss of pale rose. And at that very moment, Jin was reminded that what he had just said was obviously a lie to him, for images right away were passing through his head. He was reminded of it all… the image of a girl in his mind… Fair skin like ivory…. Long hair like threads of gold… Eyes as green as emerald… Pink lips as soft as the rose… Beauty and innocence….

Jin shut his eyes and hastily turned his head away. His back faced toward Noel. "Well, the truth is… there is one person…"

Noel's heart raced faster. "D-does this person make you feel sad?"

"No. Not necessarily…"

"S-so I am right. The truth you spoke was happy. Therefore, the truth is not always sad."

Jin grunted. "Whatever…"

"M-may I ask... Who is this person…?" Noel clenched the bed sheets tighter. Shocked by the rapid racing of her heart, she bit her lip, shocked that she foolishly asked him this question. She knew she would be lashed out at for being so invasive.

Jin was quiet. He finally replied, "Well, that's…." He grunted again and let out a tense exhale and shot a stern gaze back at her. "That's none of your concern, it was a long time ago! Now no more questions!"

Noel's heart slowed down and sank with a sheepish pain from his voice. Her confidence broke back down, and she remained perfectly silent and shy once more, feeling excessive guilt for daring to ask such a question. Of course he would not tell her. She may as well have held her tongue.

Jin turned his back to her again. Saying nothing, he slowly walked towards the balcony doors, arms at his sides. His royal blue uniform flowed behind him from the gentle breeze. He stopped within the doorway for a moment longer. Then, one last time, his head turned back toward behind him, at the girl sitting in her bed and her head hanging in thought. "It is decided. I will spare you, Vermillion," said Jin. "But I shall return again tomorrow night. There are some matters I must discuss with you. For now, you will keep tonight's happenings to yourself and not tell a soul. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir…"

Jin's head turned back away from her direction again. "Good."

Noel still looked back down, a somber look upon her face as she pondered to herself. She suddenly looked back up and toward the balcony doors. "Major, I…"

Jin was no longer standing there. All that remained in her sight was an open balcony door and the soft pink curtains flowing from the breeze. Seeing this, Noel's heart sank. Feeling slightly cold, she got out of her bed and walked up to the open glass door, sliding it shut. She walked back and got back into bed, sighing as she pulled the silken covers back over her. She looked to the side at her clock. 12:15 AM. Tired, she rubbed her eyes and lay her head back down on the pillows, but her eyes stayed open. Everything she saw this night still remained within her thoughts; there was too much to mentally digest for her to go to sleep satisfied. Most importantly, she could not get herself to cease thinking about Jin. She remembered the clear imprint of his tall and strong figure within the moonlight, how after all these years of growing more serious and doleful, he still seemed to remain the opposite of what he seemed to see himself as. She thought about what he said, when he finally admitted that he truthfully had a "special someone" he thought about in his life.

Noel curled up, looking at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Her heart was still sunk from sadness.

"Oh… More handsome than ever…" she said with woe, still thinking of Jin. "But his special someone probably wasn't me."


	5. No Other Choice

**Chapter 5**

**No Other Choice**

_((Hello, everyone. I'd like to thank you so much for being wonderful fans and viewing my chapters for this novel. I hope you are all enjoying the interesting twists and details, and there will be much more coming soon to this fantastic romantic tale! I'm trying to post as often as I can so that I can keep you guys entertained, and I'm so eager to post every chapter and make it look as best as I can! However, I have much school work these days, so you may have to be patient with me. Alright, enough chatter. Sit back, relax, enjoy a nice fresh cup of hot tea (or whatever beverage you'd like) and enjoy reading Chapter 5 of My Vermillion Princess!))_

The next morning came, and the sun arose in the distance, its vibrant rays entering Noel's bedroom and colored pink from her gossamer curtains. The girl slept peacefully in her bed until slowly waking up moments later after the sunrise. Her eyes slowly opened to welcome the morning light into her gaze, and as her vision of her room became clearer she sat up and rubbed her eyes, letting out a soft yawn. She then looked around a little at the scene and looked at her balcony doors; they were still shut tightly, exactly the way she closed them after Jin had mysteriously left. Her mind traced back to the particular events from last night, as well as Jin's orders for her to keep his surprising visit confidential. Noel still pondered as she looked down at the floor by the glass doors, seeing the small spots of water which Jin's boots left, so there was no way she could have assumed that last night was all just an eerie and realistic dream. After she was done thinking, she turned her head away and sighed. "He will stick to his word and return tonight," she said to herself. "Hopefully…"

Suddenly, a guitar softly sounded and started to play. "Huh?" Noel's head came back up. She looked around curiously. "Music? Where from?" Listening more carefully, Noel realized that the sound was from outside. She looked at her balcony doors and got out of her bed to listen closer. The sound became louder and clearer as she moved closer. She grabbed the handle and slid the door open; the music was now clear enough for her to know that it was coming from the garden right outside of her balcony.

Noel stepped outside and looked over the edge of the balcony. What she saw immediately made her cheeks turn red with discomfort.

Right below was Relius Clover sitting on a stool and playing the guitar. Next to him stood none other than a bold and smiling Hazama.

Noel stared in shock. "C-C-Captain?"

"Well _good__morning_, my lovely flower!" shouted Hazama as he smiled and waved.

"H-how did you get in here?"

"You left the back gate unlocked, dear!"

Noel sighed under her breath. "Of course… as usual…"

"And now I am here to sing a most lovely song I wrote in your honor!" Hazama turned to Relius and cued him.

Relius let out a sigh under his breath. "All these ridiculous guitar lessons better pay off…" He stopped the music he was currently playing and strummed the guitar strings lightly to cue the beginning of the song. Then, he began to play a smooth rhythm.

In one big motion of pride, Hazama stood tall and straight. His chest raised and his arms stretched out, he sung aloud to Noel…. in the most horrendous pitch ever,…

"_When__YoU__AND__I__are__togeTHER,_

_I FEEL so AmazING!_

_It's LIKE WE're FATED to be TOgether_

_So let us UNITE toGETHER in LOVE so AmAzIng!..."_

Noel started to feel ill listening to Hazama's song. Her stomach churned. Her ears started to ring. Her eyes widened into pure shock. Her face became pale. And she was not the only one experiencing the nuisance; even Relius squinted in annoyance as he tried to play his guitar next to Hazama. A cat walking along the nearby wall tripped and fell, then scampered away in disgust by the noise. Birds nearby even halted their delicate twittering and flew out of the trees, some of them hitting the house or the tree trunks by accident.

"_RosES are RED_

_And VIOlETS are BLUUUE!_

_YoU ProbaBLY HEard this Crap A MILLioN FrEAKing Times_

_FroM ALL those LOSERs who TRIed to WIN you OVER!..."_

Finally, Noel lost her breath. _Literally_. "I… I can't b-breathe..." Noel let out a distressing noise as she blacked out and fell forward, frighteningly tumbling over the railing edge of her balcony.

Hazama stopped singing as his eyes popped out at the sight. "AAGH! NOEL!" he screamed out.

The fainted girl began to fall from her balcony.

"Well don't just stand there Relius! DO SOMETHING!" Hazama hastily grabbed the blonde man off of his seat and threw him right under Noel's fall.

The girl fell, but she landed safely with a thump… right on Relius's back. The man lay beneath her, groaning in pain with his face down.

Noel opened her eyes and attempted to get up. Hazama quickly rushed up to her and helped her up into his arms. "Darling, are you okay? Say something! You really shouldn't have leaned over the edge like that!"

"B-but I… fainted… and… couldn't breathe.."

Hazama suddenly chuckled aloud and smiled. "Oh, so my song really DID take your breath away! Was I really that good?"

Meanwhile, Relius groaned more as he sat up, rubbing his back in pain. "Dammit… I just went to the chiropractor yesterday," he mumbled while gritting his teeth.

~ooo~

"For you, Miss Vermillion. My gift."

Noel stood there, baffled. "Y-you… already picked my dress for me?..."

"It was designed by one of the finest dressmakers in the world. A perfectly sewn fabric of ambrosia, worthy of your beauty."

Noel did not respond. She stood there in surprise, her mouth slightly open as she stared at the gift. A young woman was holding a large, open box in front of Noel, and inside of it was a splendorous white gown. Many of the nobles standing around Noel made sounds of awe as they marveled at the lovely fabric.

Behind the woman presenting the gift was the Imperator, standing with a content expression on her face while watching Noel's reactions. "Isn't it quite elegant?" she asked in her echoing calm tone. "Now on your wedding day, you shall stand out as the most beautiful of them all."

"Well, go ahead, Noel," said Lady Vermillion with a smile. "Take it and hold it up so that everyone may see the entire dress."

Noel slowly walked up to the box. She gently pulled the dress out by the top. The top part was strapless, and along the edges and down the middle of the breast was shimmering, intricate embroidery resembling vines and flowers. Noel could feel how soft and delicate the shining silk of the dress was; it was indeed the finest fabric she had ever touched or laid eyes upon. When she slowly pulled the dress out of the box, she saw more and more fabric. Finally, the entire dressed was revealed as its bottom swept from the box and trailed all the way down to the floor. The bottom had a long train to it, but in the front the bottom skirt became shorter, meant for allowing her legs to show. On the back waist was rather unique; the bow consisted of two small white butterfly wings with two streams of ribbon hanging from it. It seemed like the perfect wedding dress, what any girl would dream of wearing. All Noel could do was stare, her eyes wider with amazement at the dress's elegance. Even the other beholders became far more astounded by the white gown.

Of course, Hazama was observing all this as well, standing close by the Imperator next to Relius and an attendant. Unlike his usual self, he was not smiling as much. Most of his attention was on Noel's reaction to the Imperator's gift, since he noticed that the young girl had not said a word as she was given the dress. "Hmph. What the hell?" he muttered next to Relius's ear. "She's not even smiling at all."

"Perhaps she's just left frozen by its beauty is all, sir," whispered Relius. He slightly grinned. "After all, women are not hard to please with but the finest. Heh, as a married man, I should know. How else do you think I wooed Ignis into being my own?"

Hazama glanced over at Relius, an eye slightly opening to reveal his golden serpent gaze. "See, that's the problem," Hazama whispered. "Nothing seems to work on this kid. I've practically spoiled her already. I bought a custom made ring for her, I brought her roses, and I even took her out to breakfast at the most expensive-ass place. And yet, she's not even thrilled by me for it."

"Well no wonder. You _did_ try to kill her before..."

"Y-yeah, true…"

Relius paused for a moment and turned his gaze straightforward. "But no matter," he whispered. "The Vermillion girl has no other choice. She must marry you. It is by the order of the Librarium."

Hazama's frown slightly curled back into a smirk. "Right again, Relius."

~ooo~

A little while later, Noel went astray into the NOL gardens while her parents and the other nobles were talking together and having tea in the drawing room nearby. She was finally happy to regain some peace as she entered the calm atmosphere with no other sounds than the ruffling of leaves by the breeze and the distant chirping of birds. The girl curiously walked along the stone tile pathway, observing the various types of colorful flowers and ornamental trees with their twining branches. She noticed a rabbit and two tiny chipmunks run across the path and diving into the bottom leaves of the rose bushes. Finally, she came to an area in the middle of the garden where a patch of irises bloomed. Next to the flowers was a koi pond with a mini waterfall trickling down the rocks and into its waters. The sound of the water relaxed Noel even more, convincing her to come closer and look into the pond. As Noel neatly sat beside the waters and looked closely, she could see the several koi fish uniquely spotted with orange and white as they swam around deep underneath the lily pads. A smile grew on her face when she saw a fish leap out of the water onto a lily pad but then flutter its little tailfin to push itself back into the water again. As she observed the fish more for a little while, she began to feel imaginative, and her thoughts grew whimsical. "I wonder what life would be like as a fish," she whispered to herself. "At least I would live a peaceful life… and not be forced into anything…"

"Oh? But aren't fish often forced to become food or trophies on a wall?"

Noel gasped and frightfully turned around as she heard the random voice. Hazama was standing right there, looking down on her with his face only inches away from hers.

"What's the matter, Noel darling?" he asked with a fox-like grin on his face. "You look like you've seen a ghost." He chuckled a little as a slanted eye slightly opened up to reveal the glare of his golden iris.

"N-nothing, sir…" Noel replied in a shaky voice.

"Really now?" Hazama responded while raising an eyebrow. He stood back up straight and looked around at the scene. "Mmmmmm, my my, what a rather beautiful scene," he said looking around at the garden. "So many beautiful flowers." He smirked and sat down beside Noel. Then, he sneaked an arm around Noel and pulled her close to his chest. "But _my_ flower is the most beautiful of them all."

"C-Captain, please!" Frightened, Noel struggled and pushed him away.

Hazama frowned. "Hey! I was just complimenting you is all," he stated.

Noel looked up at him while clutching her hands nervously. "I-I'm terribly s-sorry, Captain," she stuttered. "I just felt too—"

"Too what?" complained Hazama while crossing his arms. "How ungrateful could you be for someone expressing something good? You're my wife-to-be, aren't you? Isn't it appropriate for me to act affectionate towards you?"

Noel remained silent for a little. She then tried to speak, "B-but I… I.."

Hazama's voice raised a little as he gave off a scornful grin. "Hmph. Trying to make an excuse, are you?" he said. "Oh, but of course! I know what this is all about." He brushed off his black coat and stood up. "Stand up and come with me, Noel. I believe we have some things to discuss."

"Yes, sir…" Noel said sheepishly as she stood up and brushed off her dress.

Hazama turned the other way and gestured with his finger for her to come. In response, the young blonde obeyed and walked along with him. As they started down the stone pathway, Hazama's fingers slipped between hers and gripped her hand rather tightly. Noel's hand started to hurt a little, making her more nervous. She was not sure what Hazama was going to say or do, let alone where they were going. Finally, Hazama turned his head towards her. "So anyways, what was up with you back up in the grand hall?" He asked her. "You did not seem so thrilled when the Imperator presented you with that lovely wedding dress which, by the way, you are to wear at our fabulous wedding on Saturday."

Noel looked at him. "N-no no. I love my wedding dress…" She turned away. Her heart starting to sink as she thought about her dress. "But…"

"But what? Hmm?"

Noel frowned more and looked at the ground. "It… just felt…"

"Come on, out with it."

"It… just felt odd for someone to pick my dress for me…"

Hazama's eyes finally opened up a bit, revealing a more intimidating glare. "Oh hoh, so let me get this straight," he said. "You're going to play Little Missy Mope just because you didn't get to pick your own wedding dress, isn't that right? What other kind of dress were you going to pick other than _that_ one, hmm? What else could possibly have beaten that extremely gorgeous and expensive dress which the Imperator fortunately gave to you out of the kindness of her heart?"

"N-no no, s-sir. I never meant—"

"Oh. And another thing. You _do_ realize that you don't have a say on any of the wedding arrangements anyways, right? Let alone your wedding dress?"

"W-what?..." Noel's heart sank even lower as she heard this.

Hazama continued, "That's right. The NOL and I are the ones responsible for all that, since of course _we__'__re_ the ones generously paying for it all and not _you_ or your family. Makes things that much easier for you, doesn't it? Or are you ungrateful about _that,_ too?"

Noel grew silent. Her heart pained her even more at this moment as she thought about this. Then, she was immediately startled as Hazama pulled her along while walking vigorously until finally coming up to the garden wall. The serpent-like man threw the girl toward the wall and nearly caused her to trip. Noel gasped and caught herself, but when she turned around to face Hazama, he gripped her wrists and pinned them up against the wall. Terrified and helpless, Noel stared up at the sinister grinning face of her fiancé. Hazama's face was inches away from hers; it was nearly covered in shadow, but what still glowed horrifically were his two golden orbs. His lips had stretched into a grin far more menacing than what Noel had ever seen.

Noel's mouth was open in shock. She said nothing.

Hazama spoke darkly and slowly. "Now listen up," he told her, "and you listen good." His face came closer. "I _know_ you don't want to marry me. You'd rather be free, doing whatever the hell you do as a stupid lieutenant and failing at your job like you always do… But _no_. I'm going to change all that. Let's face it— all odds are against you. You have absolutely no choice at all."

Noel remained quiet.

Then, Hazama continued, with the darkest declarations. "You _will_ learn to love me..." he said. "You _will_ marry me, like it or not…. You are _mine_ now; you play by _my_rules, and _I_ make the decisions…. If you be a good wife, then I will be a good husband and give you less suffering,… but if not…" His voice began to speak with grit, "… then I will make your life an absolutely miserable hell for the remainder of your days,… and then do away with you when I see fit." He pulled out one of his butterfly knives as he said this. The blade shone like the fang of a monster in front of Noel's eyes.

Hazama pointed the blade at Noel. He went on, "Do I make myself clear… Noel Vermillion?"

These words had shot through Noel's entire body like poison. Her body felt as if growing cold with terror. Finally, when Noel was able to say something, she sheepishly squeaked, "Yes, Captain… I will be… your bride…"

"Good. Then so be it." Hazama grabbed Noel by her soft, narrow chin. Vehemently, he opened his mouth and pressed his lips against hers, engaging in a kiss. Noel's fist tightened. She kissed back, simply because she had no other choice. Tears streamed down her fair cheeks, her heart utterly shattered like glass.


	6. The Knight Consoles His Princess

**Chapter 6**

**The Knight Consoles His Princess**

Noel gently wiped the edges of her eyes. She had been crying for quite some time, and her eyes felt slightly sore as a result. To try and to forget about things, she was trying to write another poem, this time about the full moon, but the paper still remained blank and the pen untouched because she could not seem to focus as well. All that ran through her head right now were Hazama's dark words he had said to her in the garden during that afternoon. She could not erase the image of his menacing, golden glowing eyes, how they beamed down upon her like two death stars. She still felt dead on the inside, even tonight, reminded of the agony she was currently being put through. She wished for a way out, regardless of what it was. Perhaps a magic door, a spell, a horse to take her away, or… even just someone there for her. But something, anything to help her fight through all this heartache, or even stop it all if she was fortunate enough. Someone like a close friend, a family member, maybe even….

Noel suddenly remembered. "Jin… He is to come tonight," she said to herself. She put her pen and paper back in the drawer. She got off her bed and went over to her balcony doors to check the locks. Noticing that they were locked, Noel immediately pushed the tiny gold handle over and unlocked it. She went and lay back on her bed, but she did not turn her small light off. She figured it would be a good idea to let Jin know that she was well awake, if he was to come for sure that night. Noel looked over at her clock to see what time it was. Only 9:47. It would probably be approximately three hours before any visitor in the night came to see her. Then again, she did not know for sure what time he would arrive. Regardless, she would be loyal and wait patiently for as long as it took. To keep herself busy, Noel took a recently started chapter book off of her nightstand and flipped through the pages, continuing to read wherever she left off. And so she read and passed the time.

~ooo~

Noel nearly dozed off as she wearily read through the end of another chapter. Her eyes shot back open when she suddenly heard a thump from outside on her balcony as well as what seemed like two footsteps. Her heart racing, Noel marked her page with a bookmark and shut her small book, then set it down on her nightstand as she got off her bed and rushed over to her balcony doors. She could not see through the pink curtains for sure whether or not someone really was on her balcony, but that was simply because of how dark it was outside.

The footsteps were sounding again, cuing Noel to move her curtains open to check what the sound was. When she finally moved the light drapes aside, she could see nothing but darkness. The small light in her room was not enough to reach the outside. But then Noel looked closely… In the darkness, she suddenly saw a shadowy figure moving high in her view, specifically in the shape of a person's head. When Noel's vision of the figure cleared, she noticed the rest of the figure and identified it as a person immediately. The footsteps were then becoming clearer and louder as the figure seemed to grow closer. Without hesitation, Noel eagerly opened her balcony door and stood there right before the figure.

The shadowy person stopped as he saw Noel open her door and stare directly at him. He did not seem startled or aroused in any way, let alone aggressive. After a moment, a very familiar voice softly said, "You actually remembered I was coming?"

Noel stood unwavering and calmly replied, "Yes, Major… Please, do come in."

The person finally stepped out from the shadows. Jin Kisaragi had his usual slightly stern expression on his face, yet he seemed calm. As Noel turned and escorted him into the room, he walked through the doorway and quietly shut the door behind him. Noel went over and pulled a chair up beside her bed, then sat down on her bed. "You must be very tired right now," she said. "Do have a seat if you'd like."

Jin looked over at her. He said nothing, but then he removed his sheath with his sword in it and set it beside the balcony doorway, then walked over and sat down on the chair beside Noel's bed. He took off his blue uniform coat and hung it on the corner of the chair. He ran his fingers through his blond hair and let out a sigh. He then folded his hands together in his lap, his tired green eyes looking down as he remained silent for another moment.

Noel looked at Jin and was quiet as well. The two of them remained this way for a few minutes in deep silence. Finally, the silence broke when Noel asked the man softly, "Why have you come?"

"I came to ask you some questions," replied Jin.

"About what?" continued Noel.

Jin looked up at her. "For one thing, I'd like to know why you are here," he said.

Noel brushed a lock of her hair from her face and looked at him concerned. "What do you mean?"

"As in why you are here, in your own home, at the Vermillions' residence. I thought you were outside of Kagutsuchi, on one of your missions or perhaps trying to take refuge." Jin glanced at her with a more serious look in his eyes. "My sources had directed me to the outskirts of the city and within the forests, but I was shocked when I discovered you were not there, especially after having followed you for quite some time."

"F-followed me?" Noel asked, feeling surprised and slightly frightened by this.

"Yes," replied Jin. "But after I lost track of you, I was fortunately able to question a bystander who witnessed seeing Lieutenant Tsubaki speaking to you and mentioning something about taking you back to Kagutsuchi to the NOL's main headquarters. Of course, you probably figure from last night as to what my purpose was for trying to find you…" Jin's expression became slightly grim as he finished this sentence.

Noel remained silent, knowing what Jin was talking about. "Y-yes I do, sir…" she replied.

Jin continued. "But for now, that's something I'm not concerned about. What I'm concerned about right now is what happened when you faced the NOL and why they have not punished you. From what I know, the penalty is often death, especially for cases like yours. However,…" Jin's look became curious as he squinted a bit at Noel, "they seem to not have done anything to you at all. I don't know what's going on, but it's rather odd for them to not be doing their usual business, unless, of course, they have an underlying motive."

"Indeed, they did nothing to me at all, s-sir," said Noel.

"Have they pressed any charge on you at all?"

"No. They said they had dropped all charges against me."

"But why?"

"They did not say why they decided to. All I know is that they debated on it."

Jin sighed and became silent again. "I see," he said finally. "… At what cost did they say they would do this?..."

"P-pardon?..." Noel still looked at him.

Jin answered, "They wouldn't usually do something like this unless they requested something from you in return."

Noel was silent. She turned her gaze down to the floor.

Jin noticed Noel's expression. "They obviously asked you to do something," said Jin, his voice becoming more low and serious. "What was it?"

Noel was still quiet for a moment. She knew that she would have to let Jin know about what was going on, but she was worried by just thinking about what Jin's reaction would be. Fearfully, she turned her face the other way.

Jin's eyes became a little wider. "Tell me," he said to her.

Noel was slightly quivering. "I f-fear what you will think about it," she said in a shaky tone.

"You will not know my reaction for sure unless you tell me," stated Jin. "It's not like I'm going to kill you for it, as bad as it may be. Now tell me."

Noel turned around and looked into Jin's eyes fearfully. "You really wish to know?"

"Does it look like I'm joking, Lieutenant? I DO want to know. I am prepared." Jin stared back into her eyes austerely, his intense green orbs beaming with impatience.

The words finally slipped from Noel's lips. "It's Captain Hazama…."

Jin's eyes burst wider. "… HAZAMA." He immediately stood from the chair, staring directly at Noel with all his energy. He took two steps closer to her until he was only about a foot away, then clenched his fists. "WHAT ABOUT HAZAMA?" he asked strictly. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

Noel's eyes grew wider with fright. She stared up at Jin, her breath starting to become short with unease at Jin's demeanor.

Jin took a hasty breath and placed both fists down on the bed at each side of Noel. "TELL ME WHAT HAZAMA HAS TO DO WITH IT," he demanded. "WHAT DID HE DO?"

Noel became startled with panic. She hastily tried to speak out her words. "H-he…. He…."

"SPIT IT OUT RIGHT NOW. WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?" Jin clenched his fists with grit.

"M-m-ajor, please, s-s-omeone will hear y—"

"THIS IS NOT A DAMN GAME, NOW TELL ME RIGHT NOW," he snapped aggressively, his eyes burning with intensity.

Noel started to cry a little.

"Noel,…" Jin's expression immediately changed from aggression to something softer, something sincere, something which Noel had never seen before from Jin. He suddenly put both of his hands on her shoulders, but he did not grip her tightly. He brought his face close to hers and looked her deep into the eyes as if piercing into her own soul. "Please," he said to her. "I NEED to know what he did to you. I want to make sure you are alright."

"I'm not alright!" Noel cried tearfully. "I'm engaged to him!"

Jin paused and stared at her, completely shocked. "W-WHAT?..."

"He and I are to be married!" Noel shot out her left hand in front of her, showing Jin the ring Hazama gave her. Jin said absolutely nothing. He completely froze in his place, trying to mentally digest what he had just heard. "M-married?" said Jin in a tense, whispery tone. "Why the hell would he-?" Jin noticeably started to become somewhat upset, then stressed, then irate, then infuriated. He finally let out an overwhelmed growl as he tensed up. His breath became fast and heavy for a few minutes. Then, Jin got up and walked over to the wall, trying to sort out his thoughts of all this. "Why… Why is he doing this? Dammit!" Jin let out a final snarl aloud, his fingertips pressing hard against the sides of his skull.

All Noel could do was look at Jin and sob her eyes out while seeing his shocking countenance. She could not understand why he was so inflamed by what was happening to her, but it was beginning to frighten her more.

Jin breathed deeply for a few minutes, but then he looked over his shoulder while seeing the crying girl bury her face in her hands. Immediately, his fury stopped itself, and his breaths quieted and slowed down. What was an expression of sheer anger slowly unfolded into a softer face of discernment. He remained frozen as he caught a glimpse of a shimmering tear trailing down Noel's delicate scarlet-hued cheek and staining the fabric of her bed sheets. While observing this, the man's hands slowly went back down to his sides; he seemed trance-like while standing there facing Noel. Then, he slowly walked towards the bed.

Noel's crying had toned down a little after having such a moment of silence from Jin, but then Noel completely ceased and removed her hands from her face to open her wet eyes and look up at the young Major as he approached her. Her emerald irises seemed to glisten more than ever like jewels because of the remaining tears in her eyes, and her fair cheeks and lips had turned a rosy crimson.

Jin's gaze began to soften more than usual as he looked down at Noel. For some reason, even when she appeared sad or broken,… Noel seemed beautiful. Indeed, it called out for more sympathy for the girl, perhaps because her beauty was sometimes the reason why she was suffering. This started to spark something within Jin, the precursor to that unusual feeling he always had. But Jin attempted to shake this off. Perhaps it was the sense of guilt he was feeling for causing the girl to cry. Or perhaps it was not guilt at all. Whatever it was, Jin still felt the profound need to calm her down somehow.

Noel glanced up at Jin. "M-major?..."

Jin sighed and closed his eyes. He sat down and gently took Noel's hand into his. The girl gasped as he took her delicate little hand. "Please, pardon my anger," Jin reconciled softly. "I did not mean to frighten you in such a way. But it seems you have misunderstood me. I am not mad at you at all, Noel."

Noel placed her other hand to her heart, looking at her apologizer in astonishment. "Then w-why were you…"

"I was angry about the fact that someone would have forced you into such a thing," Jin replied, opening his eyes. "I find it repulsive for someone to be forced into marriage,… especially when there are dark intentions involved."

"Dark… intentions?" Noel asked, raising her concern. "What do you mean by this?..."

Jin looked into Noel's eyes for a moment, becoming serious once again. "Noel,… please heed my word on all this," he told her slowly. Then, he leaned in closer to her, and he gave her a look which sent an eerie chill down her spine, for she had an idea of the things which Jin was about to unfold to her. "The heart of a wicked man is as black as the desires he harbors within," explained Jin. "What I believe is going on is not good at all. Hazama is possibly going to get far more out of this marriage for himself, and even for the NOL. I'm not so sure what they might be planning, but chances are, they DO have a hidden plan, and you're part of it."

Noel looked at Jin in shock. "A plan? S-So then, you're saying Captain Hazama is marrying me… because of something else… something he wants other than me?..."

Jin nodded. "Still, it's not a guarantee what's going on for sure, but I have a gut feeling that there is something very suspicious about this arranged wedding."

Noel nodded her head back in agreement. "When I think about it now," she said, "it is rather unusual… I was never in love with the Captain at all... And he treated me no differently… But now, all this…" Noel's eyes lowered as a somber look grew on her face.

Jin noticed Noel's sadness and looked at her with concern. "Is everything alright, Noel?"

Noel replied, "No, it's not…"

Jin suddenly had a more sincere and softer countenance. This surprised Noel more than ever, for it was awfully rare for Jin to especially show any compassion towards her. "Do tell what's on your mind. It's best that you discuss it so that it doesn't bother you."

Noel looked up at Jin, feeling a rare sense of comfort as she gazed into his eyes. She finally felt as if she could have some freedom now to at least discuss her own thoughts and feelings without running a risk. She then began to speak to him, from the bottom of her heart, "I just feel like… my life is over."

"Because you're marrying someone you're not crazy over, obviously?"

"Y-yes… That and,… he's just… so horrible." Noel became even more depressed as she went on, "He always acts really kind and sweet to me only when we're in front of other people, but when we're both alone he acts so cruel… He doesn't even treat me like a wife at all… He doesn't treat me like I'm anything…. And I'm so scared…" Fear began to well up in her eyes. "I don't want to marry him at all," she said to Jin. "Nobody should even marry him. But I have to. And when I do… then I know that after that, he will have the power to hurt me more than ever. I'll be trapped forever,… and I'm afraid that I will no longer mean anything anymore,…" She looked back down. "And then I will forever lose who I am as a person…"

Jin suddenly felt a drop on his hand. He looked and saw that a tear had fallen from Noel's cheek. He stared at her for a while as she once again began to cry a little more, even on the inside. "Noel,…" said Jin softly, taking the girl's hand again, "look at me for a moment."

Noel raised her soft blonde head and gazed into Jin's green irises. She was taken by surprise yet again as she noticed Jin surprisingly take her hand. And there Jin was, sitting there before her, looking back down upon her without a single sign of malice within his emotions. Noel's shimmering eyes took in his entire appearance, trying to capture and to witness the full visage of Major Kisaragi in one of his rarest states of being—caring, supportive, and more handsome.

Jin then continued to speak to Noel, "I understand how you feel. I know, what you're going through is not the easiest thing to deal with. But the things you just told me right now give proof that Hazama is obviously using you for something. He doesn't care about you. He doesn't care about anybody at all. I know this is hard for you, but right now you must try to stay strong. Chances are, Hazama is trying to break your spirits right now. He'll destroy you even more if you let him, so don't give him that chance. Alright?"

Noel nodded slowly.

Jin gazed deeper and leaned in. He continued, "As of now, I will further investigate all this. I need to know why for sure the NOL is doing this to you and your family. But I will need your help. From now on, keep a close eye on things. Whenever Hazama is present with you, watch for clues; observe him very carefully for any suspicious activity, words or body language. However, just play along with him. Try and pretend that you're starting to get used to things… Trust your gut, and…" Jin came closer to Noel and whispered, "Whatever you do… regardless of where you are… if he asks you to go anywhere alone with him, don't do it. Now,… do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir…" replied Noel.

"Good… Now, when is this wedding, Noel?

"This Saturday…"

Jin's eyes became a little wider. "Saturday," he said. "Dammit… So they're not giving you much time…" He looked to the side at Noel's clock, reading that it was 12:43. He turned back to her. "It's already Tuesday."

"I know. They said they've already made wedding arrangements and everything planned out."

"I see. They must be pretty hasty with all this. That makes things all the more suspicious."

"Indeed."

"Hngh… Then my intentions are justified." Jin sighed and let go of Noel's hand, standing back up. "I shall investigate further in this." He walked back over to the chair and picked his blue uniform coat off of it. As he put it back on, he continued, "And, if you're lucky,… I could even find a way to stop this marriage from happening or perhaps rescue you. But I cannot do that so abruptly until the right time comes. For now, you must stay." After he finished putting his coat on, he looked back over at her. "However, I will still continue to visit you in the night like this so that we may talk more. It is important that we do so."

Noel smiled a little. She wiped her eyes of any remaining tears and then sat back against the pillows in her bed. "Very well then, sir," she said. "I promise I will be careful. I shall await your return."

Jin nodded again to her. "I shall be leaving now," he said while walking back over to the wall and grabbing his sword and sheath and putting them back on. He opened the balcony doors back up and allowed a soft breeze to enter into the room. Then, starting into the black night, Jin took a step or two toward the doorway. When he had his foot in the doorway, however, he stopped for a moment, unflinching. "Noel."

"Yes?"

"From now on, when we are talking together like this, do not address me as 'sir' or 'Major' anymore." Jin looked back at her. "I prefer that you call me by my true name. Jin."

As Jin was speaking to Noel, her eyes started to grow wide in disbelief at what she was now seeing. As Jin was looking right at her, his lips had slightly stretched and curled into something which she had not seen from Jin for a long time—a smile. "Yes… Jin…" she lightly whispered, gazing at him in awe and then smiling back.

"Good night, Noel."

"Good night, Jin."

Jin turned away and walked through the doorway, shutting the balcony door behind him. And so, accomplished with consoling his princess, the Blue Knight proceeded into the midnight atmosphere.

Alone in her bedroom now, Noel kept her soft smile on her face as she continued to think of the conversation she had with Jin, how suddenly during this very night someone like him could turn her hopelessness and fear into comfort and anticipation. She pulled the covers over her and turned her light off, but she still smiled as she lay down. Smiling even more, her cheeks were starting to blush a soft color pink. And as she started to fall asleep, the pure silence soothing her like a lullaby, she whispered to herself ever so softly, "Pure and handsome… Who would have thought I'd get to see it again in him?…"


	7. Romantic

**Chapter 7**

**Romantic**

Morning had come, and Noel had awakened earlier than usual. Not much was going on that morning as far as she knew, so she decided she had enough time to have a leisurely and peaceful breakfast in the garden while reading one of her favorite poetry books. The book she brought with her into the garden was a collection of love poems and such from various popular authors. For some reason, she was in the mood for reading these literary works about romance, despite the rather complicated situation she was currently in which made her stomach churn at the thought of love. Perhaps it was not because she was tired of love but because her perceptions of true love were being skewed and challenged and thus needed fortification in her mind.

As Noel came to the middle of the garden, she caught sight of the small ceramic-design table by the morning glories and rosebushes. She smiled and sat down on a matching chair and set her book down in front of her as one of the household servants came and brought breakfast to her. The small white tray consisted of a lemon poppy seed muffin, a cooked egg, and a warm cup of orange pekoe tea with honey and sugar. Noel thanked the servant with a sweet smile; the young woman responded with a smile as well and left, allowing for the girl to enjoy her peaceful solitude. Noel opened up her poetry book and began to read a few small poems, nibbling lightly on her lemon poppy seed muffin. After reading a Shakespearian sonnet, she turned the page a few times. Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of the printed title, _The__Passionate__Shepherd__to__His__Love:__by__Christopher__Marlow._ Noel stopped turning the pages, and her eyes brightened up with curiosity. She heard many things about this poem, but surprisingly this was one of the only few Christopher Marlow poems she had never read before. With

interest, she started from the first verses of the poem and read along,…

"Come live with me and be my love,  
>And we will all the pleasures prove<br>That valleys, groves, hills, and fields,  
>Woods or steepy mountain yields.<p>

And we will sit upon the rocks,  
>Seeing the shepherds feed their flocks,<br>By shallow rivers to whose falls  
>Melodious birds sing madrigals.<p>

And I will make thee beds of roses  
>And a thousand fragrant posies,<br>A cap of flowers, and a kirtle  
>Embroidered all with leaves of myrtle;<p>

A gown made of the finest wool  
>Which from our pretty lambs we pull;<br>Fair lined slippers for the cold,  
>With buckles of th purest gold;<p>

A belt of straw and ivy buds,  
>With coral clasps and amber studs:<br>And if these pleasures may thee move,  
>Come live with me and be my love.<p>

The shepherds' swains shall dance and sing  
>For thy delight each May morning:<br>If these delights thy mind may move,  
>Then live with me and be my love."<p>

"What a sweet poem," Noel said to herself as she pondered about what she read. In her head were images of the shepherd in the poem as well as the many colorful gifts and benedicts he offered to his love. But it was one single aspect which Noel was questioning the most—the shepherd's use of luxurious gifts just to woo his beloved. This man who did not make a fortune at all was offering so many fine things of flowers, gold and amber, more than what he probably could even afford, and all for a lady. Why did he feel the need to sacrifice so many things which did not matter at all in love? Oh, but if only he knew, and if only all men knew. A girl desiring love does not care about all the treasures of the world, even if she has the opportunity of being richer than the Princess of China. To any female, the most precious jewel in the world is the very thing which does not come with a price at all, and that is the heart. And so, instead of wooing the lady with gold, flowers and amber, all the shepherd had to do was woo her with his heart, his compassion, his kindness. Only then would the woman live with him and be his love.

"Noel? Noel dear?"

Noel immediately snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of the voice. She closed her book and looked over her shoulder. "Mother, is that you?" she asked.

Lady Vermillion then came into full view as she walked around the corner of the pathway, wearing her pink silk robe and slippers and her hair in a bun. "Oh, there you are, dear. Good morning," the woman said with a smile. "You woke up earlier than usual today. I see you are enjoying the fresh air."

Noel softly smiled back. "Good morning, mom. And yes, I thought it was a lovely morning, so I decided to have breakfast out here."

"Wonderful," replied her mother with a cheery expression. "Anyways, I just came to tell you about something. This evening, your father and I shall be attending a friend's dinner party."

"How nice," replied Noel, wondering why her mother was telling her this.

"And that's not all," continued Lady Vermillion. "Moments ago, I received a call from your dear fiancé, Captain Hazama."

At the sound of this, Noel's stomach instantly turned painfully. Her soft smile sank into a frown. "O-oh?" she said in surprise as she tried to hide her upset mood. "What for?"

"He asked if he could visit the residence sometime today, so I agreed to let him come and visit you while your father and I are away. Oh, you two will have a wonderful time together. It will be nice and romantic. We are even arranging for the cook to prepare a most lovely dinner for both of you tonight."

Noel tried to smile as she shyly replied, "H-How wonderful, mother. Thank you…"

"Hmm?" Her mother frowned in confusion. "Is everything alright dear?"

"Of course… S-sorry. Just a little shaky from this tea is all…"

"Well, the new tea we bought _is_ a bit strong. Perhaps we should get you decaffeinated tea next time, dear. Would that be better?"

Noel nodded. "Yes, that would be better," she replied.

Lady Vermillion smiled again. "Splendid. Now, I shall be going inside to take a bath." Noel's mother then turned and started to walk away as she fixed a strand of her hair and pulled it back behind her ear. "Perhaps you should come inside soon. It looks as if it will rain."

"I'll come in a moment," said Noel. As her mother walked away and left, Noel returned to her poetry and read through a couple more poems before closing up the small book and setting it down on the table. Noel then sat there for a brief moment, sitting with her hands on her lap, thinking to herself while looking down at the book. After a moment, the girl finally let out an unhappy sigh, crossed her arms and set her head down on the table beside the book. She closed her eyes, pondering to herself about what her mother just told her. Once again, Hazama was coming to spend time with her, only to be as cruel and tyrannical as usual to her when nobody was watching. Then again, she was prepared for it. She had to be, because there was nothing she would have been able to do to change it anyways. But as of now, tonight was not what she was concerned about the most. What lingered in her thoughts more than anything was Jin's most recent visit in the night. Over and over again, she thought of Jin's rare and surprising demeanor from what she had seen from him last night. She could vividly remember everything, just as she had always known from the rare times when Jin was ever kind. His smooth, low voice like the hum of a bee continuously sounded like an echo in her mind, softening his confident and caring words. The shimmering gleam of his deep eyes haunted her imagination as she remembered what he looked like when he spoke this way. Most importantly, she could remember his sincere touch from when he held her hand, for there was nothing more comforting at that very second when he let her know that things were under control, that everything would work out, that all wrong would be purged of in the end. And who knew? Maybe Jin would even find a way to stop the marriage from happening…

The sound of thunder in the distance interrupted Noel's thoughts. She looked up, and through the trees was a sky painted in dark grey and suddenly faded of sunlight. Feeling a small raindrop fall on her delicate cheek, she immediately closed up her book and tucked it under her arm. She picked up her tray and walked down the garden pathway with quick little steps. More raindrops started to fall and make little dark spots on the stone path, becoming slightly bigger and more frequent every minute. Noel luckily reached the doors before it began to pour outside, even though her silk blue robe and long golden hair were slightly wet. She opened the glass doors and walked in, shutting the doors behind her. After a servant had taken her breakfast tray for her, Noel took her poetry book and headed up the red staircase going up from the large drawing room and into the second-floor hallway. She continued to walk down the enormous hall as she passed by a few doors as well as some paintings and antiques decorating the walls. She finally turned to a door on her right and opened it, walking into her bedroom. After closing the door behind her, she walked over and flopped onto her bed, then looked at her poetry book again while holding it in front of her with both hands as if observing a valuable jewel. She once more opened up the book and flipped through the pages a few times until she came across the same poem she recently scanned. She read over some lines here and there, again and again, absorbing the information deep within her mind and causing her to wonder more.

Noel remained in her room silently for a few more minutes while still looking at the same poem. When she felt her eager and wondrous thirst was satisfied, she closed the book and set it to the side. The girl crossed her arms and rested her head on the soft, silken covers. As she gently shut her eyes to think, she fell deep into relaxation within her own imagination as soft, colorful pictures emerged in her thoughtful mind. For Noel, everything was serene at the moment; not one distracting thing disrupted the harmonized flow of her thoughts and emotions. She remained this way even as she opened her shining eyes back up again, and when she did open them she moved over to the side of her bed and grabbed the small picture frame off of her nightstand, containing the photo of herself and her other fellow classmates from the Academy. Noel held the picture in front of her, though her attention was not toward her best friends in the front of the scene smiling and laughing. Her sight went directly to the tall blond boy in the background wearing a gentle golden smile on his fair face. Noel held a deep gaze at this boy in the photo until letting out a sad and weary sigh. Looking down, she took the picture frame and hugged it close to her heart with her sad, thoughtful expression still remaining visible in her eyes and lips. "Jin…" her pink lips whispered softly, "if only it were that easy to tell you…"

~ooo~

Noel waited in the drawing room patiently while looking out the tall, giant windows, only to see nothing but darkness. She looked over at the large clock above the fireplace to see that it was already six o' clock. "Captain will be here any minute," she whispered to herself nervously. She clenched the satin ball gown-style ruffles of her short red dress and adjusted the black ribbon around her small waist. She checked the rest of her appearance as well, making sure that her black sandals did not hurt her too much and that her styled bun was well in place. She was worried about displaying any slight imperfections whatsoever, since she knew how well Hazama's keen eyes could pick up on any displeasing detail and thus give him another opportunity to jeer at her for not looking her best or not appearing enthusiastic about his visit. Noel could have been full-out honest and not do all this for someone she did not even wish to attract, but she wanted as least trouble as possible for tonight. She wanted to at least have a somewhat pleasant experience without it all ending in harassment or tears. Her efforts, however, did not prevent the looming sense of anxiety she was currently under. She remembered Jin's advice not to be anywhere alone with Hazama if her gut feeling was telling her not to. Plus, she could not believe that her parents would even trust the man well enough to be alone with their daughter for the night while they were away, but that was simply because Hazama appeared as a modest young gentleman in the eyes of her parents. But Noel had more experience with the serpent; she knew better. If her mother and father saw what she had seen, their opinions would change dramatically.

Noel was suddenly alerted by the sound of the doorbell chiming throughout the entire manor. One of the maids walked into the drawing room and spotted Noel sitting on the couch. "My Lady, your guest has arrived," said the perky young maid with a smile.

Noel stood up and straightened out her dress a little. "Thank you, Rosalin," she replied sweetly. The maid nodded and left the room. Noel followed behind, walking down the hall while trying to maintain her composure. Her black shoes made noises on the hard marble floor which echoed throughout the hallway. As she moved closer to the end, she could hear the opening and then the shutting sound of the doors of the residence, followed by the faint murmuring of voices. Noel's heart started to beat faster; she knew right away that the servants must have already let the guest in. She finally stepped out into the large front hall. The giant doors of the household stood from across. Noel looked around at the scene; a couple of maids were already there in front of view yet standing off to the sides, bowing and welcoming the one standing in the center,… who was none other than Captain Hazama.

Noel's sea green eyes widened as she stood from across the room nervously. "W-Welcome, Captain Hazama," she greeted with a shaky little voice as she slightly bowed her head. "It's a pleasure to have you here on this lovely evening."

A maid had already taken Hazama's black coat and fedora from him. The green-haired man's slanted eyes turned straight to Noel. He smirked. "Aaaaah, Miss Noel," he said in his usual silver-tongued tone. "The evening is lovely indeed, but before me stands something far lovelier than that." Hazama began to walk toward Noel. In his hand was a large bouquet of assorted crimson roses presented neatly with ice blue floral paper and a pink ribbon to go with it. He took this bouquet and knelt on one knee in front of Noel, holding it out in front of him. "For you," he said affectionately as he looked up at his fiancé and smirked.

Noel's stomach did knots at the thought of how phony his charming demeanor was, but all she could do was try her best to smile politely. "T-thank you," she said as she took the flowers from Hazama and caressed the rose petals for a moment. She then handed the bouquet to a maid and told her, "Put these in a vase, please." The maid nodded in adherence and took the flowers with her back down the main hallway.

Hazama stood back up. "So, what's for dinner, Noel dear?" he asked.

"The cook has prepared a special spaghetti dinner for us," replied Noel.

"Ah, excellent." Hazama took Noel by the arm and wrapped his arm around hers. He faced the hallway and looked down at Noel. "Shall we?"

Noel returned his look with a surprised face. "O-of course," she said to him. "The dining hall is just down this hallway and to the r…"

"Excellent! Let's go," interrupted Hazama. He immediately took Noel by the arm as he speedily walked down the hallway with bizarre enthusiasm. Noel tried to keep up with him and looked at him nervously. Even a few maids looked at the Captain in bewilderment and stood there for a few seconds, then looked at each other and blinked.

~ooo~

"So anyways, I was talking to this guy, and you won't believe what he told me next! He looked right into my eyes and said, 'Piss off, you filthy bastard!' Can you believe his nerve?" Hazama continued to talk extensively while he took a few bites of his spaghetti. Noel simply sat there the entire time, eating her dinner, listening to Hazama without a single chance to speak. She had only taken one or two bites of her dinner, but a majority of the time she twirled her spaghetti a little with her fork and looked down thinking to herself. As he talked, Hazama did not notice Noel's behavior until he finally slirped another spaghetti noodle while opening up a slanted, sly eye to glance over at the girl. "Hmm? Something the matter, darling?" he asked while raising an eyebrow and tapping his fork on her plate.

Alerted, Noel snapped out of her thoughts as she saw his fork, then looked up at him and replied, "N-not at all, sir."

"Mmmm, you sure about that?" Hazama looked at her eyes as he stole a bit of spaghetti off her plate and twirled it on his fork. "Or is it because my conversation is boring you out of your mind?" He took a bite and slurped it up with the usual fox-like grin on his face.

"Of course not, sir," replied Noel sheepishly, intimidated by Hazama's attitude but remembering not to cause any problems with him. "I was just lost in thought for a bit is all."

"Is that so?" he asked. "You know it's impolite to daydream when someone's speaking to you, Noel my sweet. People will think you're… uninterested in them." He gave off a slight chuckle.

"… M-my apologies sir," Noel said sorrowfully as she looked at him. She started to feel a little more uncomfortable when she noticed the green-haired male's unusually suave smirk and fox-like stare.

"That's better," said Hazama. "Now, you seem like you're finished eating as well. Shall we to the drawing room? Just to, oh you know, sit by the fire, relax and enjoy each other's company?" His smirk became slightly more fox-like. He fixed the collar of his shirt a little.

At this point, Noel was growing more uncomfortable from the rather unusual vibe she was getting from the captain. Then again, she knew not to be rude to him by showing her discomfort, so relaxing in the drawing room seemed like the safer idea, ironically. "Yes. We shall," she replied to him while nodding her head. A servant came to clean up and took their plates and silverware for them. The couple stood up and pushed in their chairs, then left the dining hall. They both went down the large hallway and into the main drawing room. The place was rather large compared to most rooms in the manor; it contained many bookshelves towards the left of the room, and on the right was a fine set of sofas placed to face the giant marble fireplace that dominated the wall. Above the fireplace was a large decorative banner with the Vermillions' crest on it, decked proudly with red and gold. There were crystal-like lights on the walls, but they were not on; the only light which lit up the room was that from the fireplace, which apparently had already been lit by a servant ahead of time for them.

"My my, what a lovely room this is," said Hazama happily as he looked around. "Your home is rather beautiful indeed. And how fortunate it is to say that I will soon be calling this place _our_ home."

"What do you mean, Captain?" asked Noel.

Hazama turned around to look at her in disbelief. "Well, don't you know, Noel? I'm going to be moving in soon with you! After all, we _are_ going to be husband and wife, so it's imperative that we live together and share the same bed and all, right?"

Noel was instantly overwhelmed and confused. Captain Hazama would be living in the exact same home with her and her parents. This was rather puzzling to her, since she was always used to the traditional idea of the woman whom was brought into the man's home." But I thought I would be sent to live in your home…" said Noel.

"Huh? Oh no no, of course not!" said Hazama. "First off, I'm going to become a Noble soon, so I need an appropriate place to live, which is here with your family. Second, the place I'm living in right now is, eh, too small for the two of us, really."

"I see…" Noel still glanced at Hazama with overwhelmed and awkward feelings. Married life was indeed going to be rather uncomfortable for her, realizing that Hazama would be living there with her in the privacy of her own household. She even realized that it wasn't going to stop there; as her husband, Hazama was going to have access to cross her most personal boundaries. That meant being allowed to kiss, touch and hug her whenever, being permitted to see her unclothed, and especially sleeping in the same bed together every night, where there would almost always be a likely chance of exceptionally intimate behavior occurring. In short, Noel's personal space would no longer be hers. Nothing would be hers.

Hazama smirked. "You seem as if this info is a lot for you to digest," he said. "But I bet you just can't wait until I move in." He then merrily walked over to the couches and sat on the loveseat in the middle. He turned his head back to her, resting his elbow on the edge of the couch. "Come sit with me, sweetheart," he said with an interesting smile. Noel hesitated for a second but walked over and took a seat next to him. Right away, Hazama let out a yawn while stretching his arms out and stealthily sliding one arm around the petite young lady. His boney fingers tapped playfully along her upper arm, and then he rubbed the same spot lightly. "Mmm, darling you have rather soft skin," he said to her in a suave manner.

Noel started to get goose bumps right away from his fingers. "T-thank you," she replied with an awkward smile. She started to blush a little in embarrassment.

Hazama noticed Noel's crimson-shaded flush and became rather thrilled by it. He chuckled lightly while suddenly gazing into Noel's eyes. Noel started to take notice, and there was then a break of silence between them. His face came a little closer to hers, his countenance giving off a sensual vibe, and he kept his gaze for a moment longer, not once taking his serpent eyes off of her. All Noel could do was stare back, but not in the same vibe as his. She did not move at all as she looked at him, as uneasy as she was. A gripping pain welled in her chest and stomach while she wondered why Hazama was looking at her this way or what he was planning on saying or doing. Whatever it was, she was hoping he was not going to go too far. At that moment, Hazama finally let out another chuckle as he looked down and then back up at her. "You know," he said softly, "our relationship doesn't have to be so bitter, Noel." His hand began to creep all the way down her arm. "After all," he continued, "I can be rather… romantic." With a sly move, he pulled Noel closer to him, her face nearly to his chest.

Noel's face instantly turned a bright red. Surprised and nearly ready to panic, her widened eyes looked right up at the grinning captain. "C… Captain?"

Hazama did not say a word. Instead, he rubbed her chin a little.

Noel gulped.

Hazama brought his lips to her ear and said lowly, "I have a way with women. I know them well, top to bottom." He pet the back of Noel's neck.

Noel started to feel her nervousness and embarrassment intensify. Her body started to shiver a little. "C-captain really I…"

"Sssssshhh." Hazama pressed his finger to her lips. Then, as he took his finger away, Noel was ready to turn her head, but he immediately caught her lightly by her cheeks and turned her face back towards his.

Noel looked at him in shock.

Hazama locked his lips with hers and kissed her.

"M-mmph!" Unable to take it, Noel broke away from the kiss and coughed.

What Hazama looked like next was not at all surprising. He froze in his place and looked at Noel, only his facial expression changed from pleasure into slight, sharp irritation. His look was stern and pierced right into Noel like a small blade. Noel turned and looked up at him. Realizing what she had just done, her bright green eyes grew wide with terror at the thought of what he would say. "Noel,…" said Hazama in a soft, reprimanding tone, "did you just make a gesture of disgust?..."

Noel spoke out rapidly with a trembling voice. "N-no sir p-please I'm sorry I just-"

Hazama growled and reached out to Noel. He grabbed her by the arm and roughly pulled her up and against him, Noel's feet slightly dragging and unable to take hold of the ground. He glared at her aggressively with his now open golden eyes. Noel shook and whimpered in pain from the intensity of his grip. "You know I said for you not to be so insolent with me," he snarled at her. "I try to be nice to you, but I can take that all away if I see it—!"

The doorbell chimed throughout the entire house.

Hazama groaned angrily. "Shit… they're home," he muttered. He turned back to Noel and said sharply, "You better not tattle-tale to them about this." He then let go of Noel's arm and shoved her away, causing her to fall back. She slowly got back up and fixed her dress a little, looking down to hide the melancholy in her eyes. Hazama stood up from the couch and adjusted his tie a little. One of the maids walked into the drawing room and notified Noel that Lord and Lady Vermillion had returned home. Noel and Hazama both followed the maid towards the doorway and out the room. Noel walked out into the hallway before Hazama did, trying her hardest not to show how upset she was. Hazama followed from behind, but before he walked out he noticed a small, 20 pound bill sitting on a bookshelf next to the doorway. After his eyes scanned the scene cautiously, he grabbed the bill and slipped it into his pocket, then exited the room.

The room remained completely empty. Outside one of the large glass windows, however, remained the figure of what appeared to be a tall young man. And from the dim light of the fireplace, one could take notice of his blond hair and deep green eyes.


	8. Newly Regained Friend

**Chapter 8**

**Newly Regained Friend**

Noel pulled up a small table from the corner of her room and set the tea set and condiments down on it. She pulled two chairs up to the table as well, adjusting the cushions a little to make them look decent. The only light she kept on in the room was the small lamp on the stand beside her bed. "I hope Jin will like the tea," she said to herself while opening up the balcony door curtains. "After eight or nine tries, I finally got the recipe right for once." Noel looked through the glass, gazing at the black night for a moment, then turning away to look at her clock. 11:15. "He will be arriving soon," she said to herself. For some reason, her heart was racing a little at the thought of Jin coming again, even though she was starting to get used to the idea of him coming to visit her in the night as he had done for the past two nights.

"Hmmm…" Noel then turned around and looked around for a little while pondering to herself, until her vanity mirror had finally caught her eye from directly across the room. The mirror was large and round, bordered by a decorative white wooden frame that complemented the rest of the white vanity. Noel was standing in the perfect spot from across her bedroom where her reflection was right in the center of the mirror, and indeed her reflection was very visible and clear enough for her to see detail. She remained facing herself, perfectly still as she took note and witnessed whatever she saw. "So this is the girl whom Major Jin Kisaragi visits in the night," Noel said to herself while she carefully scanned every feature from head to toe. She did not come upon an imperfection on herself until she noticed that her long hair was slightly frizzled in one spot on her head, and so she was immediately compelled to smooth it out with her hand until it was normal. Although the minor flaw was fixed, Noel still adjusted her hair a little more, stroking it here and there to see what looked best, just to see what would compliment her eyes more or what would look better with her nightdress and whatnot. After fixing her hair, she started to fix the rest of herself a little more, from adjusting her dress a little to making sure her lips were not too dry. All this fixing and checking were going on with none other than Jin on Noel's mind; this was rather peculiar for her, mainly because she had never felt so concerned about her overall appearance before, let alone for a man such as Jin. On the other hand, however, Noel knew to look her finest, especially for someone significant. The only question was,…. why for Jin Kisaragi?

Footsteps sounded from outside on the balcony. Noel snapped out of her thoughts and turned around while looking through the glass. As usual, she saw the moving silhouette of a male figure yet again, and by the reflection of the moonlight she could catch a slight glimpse of blond hair. Right away, the girl's heart started to strangely throb in her chest, but she ignored this by unlocking the balcony doors. After a slight tug on the handle, Noel opened the door slowly, letting a slight, cold rush of evening air flow into her bedroom a little. She finally opened up the door completely, and she stood there in the middle of the doorway, looking straight at the shadowy figure of the night.

"Good evening, Noel."

"Hello, Jin."

"Sorry I came a bit earlier than usual," said Jin as he stepped further into the dim light. "I had to because of more serious reasons."

"It's not a problem at all," replied Noel. "Please come in."

Jin walked behind Noel as he entered into her bedroom, looking around and then setting his sword by the doorway. As he turned to look at Noel, he suddenly noticed the table and two chairs, along with the tea set. He noticed slight steam coming from the spout of the teapot, and so he raised an eyebrow. "You… made tea for us?" he asked.

Noel sat down in one of the chairs. "Yes, of course," she replied. As she looked back at Jin, she noticed Jin's skeptical look, and this did not surprise her since the major knew how horrendous of a cook she usually was. The fact that Noel had actually gotten a tea recipe right for once was something that Jin would definitely not expect from her at all.

"I remember the last time you tried to prepare tea for me," said Jin. "And, no offense, but it nearly tasted something like cat piss."

"But this is different," the girl replied. "I got it right this time."

"Prove it."

"Very well." Noel took the teapot and poured some hot tea into one of the cups. "I will try some first. If it tastes absolutely awful as usual, then you will be able to tell right away just from my face. That way, you will know if it's bad without having to suffer from the taste yourself." She put some sugar and lemon into her tea and mixed it with a silver spoon. She set the spoon down and, holding the cup with both hands, she lifted it up to her lips and took a sip of her concoction. She tasted the flavor; it was nowhere near the likeness of cat piss. In fact, she did not make a face at all as she tasted it. For once, it tasted just like sweet tea. Jin watched her carefully and with slight surprise. Noel set her cup down and looked back at him and told him, "See? Nothing wrong with it."

Jin blinked but squinted an eye in curiosity. "How do I know that it was you and not someone else who made it?"

"Everyone in the household is usually in bed by ten o' clock," said Noel. "As you can see, this tea was made just a few minutes ago, and I'm the only one who's been up."

Jin still remained slightly suspicious, but at the same time he was practically amazed. "Alright. I'll take your word for it," he said while having a seat on the other chair across from her. He looked at the teapot for a few seconds and then at the empty cup in front of him. Slowly, he picked up the cup and, holding it out to Noel, said to her, "Pour me some… please…"

Noel nodded and poured some tea into his cup. When the cup was full enough, Jin added a slight bit of sugar and honey into it and stirred slowly. He then took the cup and raised it to his lips. Before he took a sip, he looked down curiously at the warm, golden tea, his green orbs carefully searching for anything in the liquid that might have looked unusual. After all, this was a tea prepared by Noel herself, who was supposedly the worst cook he ever knew. Noel watched Jin as he finally tipped the cup a little toward his lips, taking one little sip of the tea. "How does it taste?" she asked him, eager for the feedback.

Jin set the cup back down on the table. There was a small pause for a moment. So far, he was not spitting out the tea in sheer disgust. Even his face was not showing any sign of revulsion whatsoever. In fact, Noel could plainly see that the Major's eyes were slightly widening with a sense of surprise. "Well,…." said Jin, "It… it tastes like…. tea."

Noel's eyes widened a little with anticipation. "Is it… good?" she asked him.

"Well,… it's not disgusting….. not at all… In fact,…" For once, Jin finally cracked a slight smile. "It's good. _Very_ good."

Noel's heart immediately went aflutter. She couldn't help but to smile back, knowing that she had incredibly astounded Jin with her culinary skills for the very first time. This was the very first time she impressed _anybody_ with her culinary skills. However, she was glad that Jin was the first to be, because he was the one she meant to impress this time. She did not know why, but she wanted to do whatever it took to make this tea just right, just for him, just for Jin Kisaragi.

Jin smiled and chuckled a bit in disbelief before taking another sip of the tea. "Wow, heh… I'm impressed, Noel. I'm_very_ impressed," said Jin.

Noel chuckled a little as well, her heart completely filled with tickling warmth. "I'm glad you like it," she said to him cheerfully.

The blond male took another sip of his tea and then set the cup down, grinning and looking straight at her. Noel responded by halting her giggling, and her face turned from happiness into slight confusion, then a bit of nervousness. Was Jin suspecting her of something? Was he going to let out some sort of surprising insult? The girl asked these questions in her head until Jin started to speak. "Lemme guess," he said to her. "You had to practice a lot to get this right, didn't you?" He was still smirking a little, so it was obvious that he was not unsatisfied with anything.

Noel calmed down a little and smiled again. "Ehe… It took me quite a few tries to get it right," she replied, rubbing her arm a little. She was prepared for any slight embarrassment that might have come within that moment.

Jin looked down and then back up at Noel, as if gesturing his unusual lightheartedness to her. He sat back in his chair and told her, "That's fine. Doesn't really matter how many times you tried. Somewhere down the road, you got it right, and that's all that matters. Don't you agree?"

After hearing this, Noel felt relief, and her full, lovely smile returned yet again. "Of course," replied Noel.

"In fact,…." Jin took his cup and held it towards his host again. "May I have some more?"

"Yes, indeed you may." Noel heartily took the teapot and poured some more tea into the cup. Jin added some lemon and honey to it and took a sip or two. Noel had some more of her successful tea as well. And so, those warm moments were spent right there, with nothing but a generous teatime, with no one but herself and her newly regained friend, Jin Kisaragi. What touched Noel the most about the moment was that, for the first time in so many cold years, upon Jin's fair face was something far more radiant than the sun—his warm, golden smile. It was as if Noel was once again looking upon that gentle, blond haired boy she first met on the emerald hills of Kagutsuchi. For a brief moment, the memory was so vivid that it nearly felt as if becoming real to Noel. She could feel the fresh grass on the bottom of her delicate feet. She could smell the fresh midsummer air of blooming lilies and wildflowers. She could feel the soft winds caress her fair cheeks and golden hair. She could hear the sound of wind chimes in the distance. She could see herself and Jin in school uniform as children once again…

"Noel…"

The memory ended. Noel was back in the present, in her bedroom in the middle of the night, sitting with Jin. She looked straight at his face. Jin was not looking back into her eyes but was looking down, and his smile had disappeared. What remained was a weary, colorless frown, as he usually had, but only this one was slightly tinted with a bit of remorse. His teacup in front of him remained only half empty. Noel's heart began to sink as she looked at Jin with concern and sadness. _Did__I__do__something__to__upset__him?_She asked herself in her mind. "…. M-Major?..."

Jin looked up at Noel, his emerald gaze soft, yet so piercing to Noel's eyes. "Forgive me, Noel," said Jin softly. "This is… nice… what you have done…" Jin sat up straight, and before Noel knew it, he was right back to his typical, calm and barren demeanor. "However,… that is not why I'm here. I came to discuss something far more serious with you,… especially after what happened tonight."

"You mean… Hazama's visit?" asked Noel with a quiet voice.

Jin nodded but looked down to the side. Noel sat and remained quiet while continuing to observe his expressions. "You know, I told you to try to not be anywhere alone with him," the blond said with a slightly stern voice.

"I had no choice," said Noel. "My parents had already set up the date between us. It would have been too suspicious if I had refused."

Jin looked up at her and made a face. "Your parents actually trust the man enough to be alone with you for a whole night?"

"Apparently," sighed Noel, looking down and crossing her arms.

"Dammit. Worse than I thought," whispered Jin to himself while looking back down at the table, a hand on his forehead. "He obviously wants something to do with the family."

"J-Jin, what do you mean?" Noel looked back up at him. She was beginning to feel a little more worried and could tell by his face that he was on to something about Hazama or what the serpent could have been planning, if anything.

The young man sighed wearily and rubbed his forehead. "What I'm saying," he said to her, "is that whatever is going on, Hazama seems to be focusing much of his attention on your family, not just on you. He's not going to find it worthwhile to gain the trust of your parents unless they're something of his interest."

"So what you are saying is,… the Captain could be developing a relationship with my parents so that he can use them to gain something," said Noel.

"Somewhere along those lines, maybe," replied Jin.

Noel looked down in agreement, pondering deeply to herself. She then commented in a low, somber voice while looking down, "Indeed, it wouldn't surprise me, especially with the way he has been treating me. This night,… it was just _awful_. Everything about it, from beginning to end, was all just a horrid, degrading two hours. Hazama never let me speak, he never respected my emotions, and he never showed a care in the world about my own space. Not to mention, he…. He…." She closed her eyes in distress, then finished her sentence, "He forced me into a kiss… and then threatened me when I pulled away."

"… I know…" Jin gritted his teeth a little.

"J-Jin… your hand…" Noel looked in shock while pointing at his hand, which was noticeably gripping his teacup very tightly, causing it to crack a little.

Jin immediately noticed the light damage he had done to his cup, and he ceased his grip, taking it away shamefully and turning away from Noel as if to conceal his emotion. "My apologies," he said lowly. "That tea set must have cost a pretty penny. I will try to mend it for you if you wish."

"It's… alright…" said Noel hesitantly, still shocked by his sudden display of aggression towards the subject. "The tea set is old anyways…" Noel reached over to take the cracked cup, but when she grabbed it, her arm had accidentally knocked over her teacup, sending a small puddle of tea flowing out on top of the wooden table. Jin's gaze shot back toward Noel and then at the table. Noel gasped and covered her mouth in embarrassment. "O-oh my gosh, I'm terribly sorry!" she said panicking, worried that she would be criticized by Jin for her clumsiness.

Surprisingly, Jin did not show any signs of disdain towards Noel. "N-noel, it's fine," said Jin while quickly grabbing a napkin. "I'll help you clean it up."

"No, it's my fault. I should do it." Noel grabbed her napkin and instantly dabbed at the mess.

"No, no, I can do it." Jin reached over.

"M-major, please, I have it all sett—" Before she could finish her sentence, Noel completely paused at that moment. Her heart was electrified and racing from the significant jolt which suddenly shot through her nerves and into her entire being. When she looked up in front of her, she noticed that Jin's green eyes were suddenly widening from shock and that his jaw was slightly dropping despite his stunned appearance. Her gaze met his directly in a sharp stare of bewilderment, and then the two golden-haired youths slowly looked down. In the partially dabbed up tea, Jin's hand had ended up exactly on top of Noel's.


	9. Silver Rope

**Chapter 9**

**Silver Rope**

With her cheeks flowering as red as a rose, Noel remained practically speechless. "…. J…. Jin!"

Jin took his hand away in a burst of haste. "It was an accident. Think nothing of it!" he demanded.

"B-but Jin, I didn't say it was—"

"I said think nothing of it!" Jin's facial expressions immediately shifted into distress and anger as he looked at Noel sharply.

"…. S-sorry….." replied Noel sheepishly.

"Good. And don't think that I meant to do it either! Just because people do things doesn't always mean that they do them intentionally. Besides, it's not like I lo…" He stalled.

"….. It's…. not like you what?..." Noel stared up at him shyly, yet she was eager for him to speak. She was completely left aghast after seeing Jin's unexpected angry burst towards her, and she was hoping for a further answer that would allow her to understand what was going on with him. She knew for sure that she had not done anything wrong, even though Jin's emotions were making her feel responsible for it. All she wanted at that moment was just to hear a simple reply, any sound from Jin, but all she received from him was the continuous silence and the phrase left unsaid.

Finally, Jin sighed and shut his eyes. "N-nevermind. F-forget what I said."

"Jin, please! I wish to know!"

"Forget what I said, Dammit! Are you too deaf to listen to commands?"

The great blast of rage hushed Noel right away and crushed her eager spirit. The rage in Jin's facial expression compelled her heart to sting in her bosom like a thousand needles. After a few seconds, tears started to flow down her cheeks as blood does from the painful prick of a rose's thorns. Within just moments, the girl was once more reduced to a broken, powerless, damaged young flower, sitting there under the weight of bitterness. "I… wanted to know… because I cared," she whispered.

Seeming to notice her heartbreak, Jin's facial features started to soften, but then he turned away quickly as if to prevent himself from feeling any sympathy. "Too much has gone on..." he murmured. He immediately started heading for the balcony doors. "I must go now."

"W-wait," stuttered Noel as she reached her hand out to him.

Jin opened the door. "I'm sorry, Noel. I can no longer stay," he said.

Noel wanted desperately to beg Jin to stay, but no words came from her mouth. All she could do was watch as her friend abruptly left her in the most bitter and somber state by walking out the door. "Please, Jin, don't leave me!" she wanted to scream to him. "Stay with me here! Were your words deceiving when you said to me that you cared? Can't you see that I would be there and care about you too when you truly needed me? Don't you see that I lo…!"

The door was shut. All Noel could see now was a shade of Jin's blue coat as it faded into blackness and blended into the night. The girl watched in dead silence, the disappearing sound of the footsteps like a fading, dying heartbeat. And there she was. Sitting all alone in her bedroom. No friend to console her. No person to heal her loneliness. No Jin Kisaragi. At that very moment, all was lost in Noel Vermillion's world. After a slight whimper and her starry eyes flooding, the girl let out sobs of woe and covered her face.

Suddenly, footsteps returned. Noel halted her crying and looked up. The black shadow behind the balcony doors started to turn shades of blue again, and blond hair showed up on the figure. "W-why is he…. Coming back?" asked Noel. Then, her question was answered; as something narrow caught her eye, she looked to see Jin's sword sitting next to the doorway.

The door opened back up, and Jin stood there in the doorway panting slightly and his hand shaking a little. "My sword," he exhaled. He looked down to the side and saw his blade sitting in its sheath, so he reached for it.

Before Jin touched the handle of his sword, Noel instantly darted up and snatched the blade away.

"H-hey!" Jin looked up in shock.

Noel rushed to the other side of the room and into the far corner, turning to face Jin as she breathed heavily and held the sword behind her back defensively.

"What the hell, Noel?" exclaimed Jin. "Give me my sword back."

"No! I won't!" Noel looked at him brazenly, praying desperately that she knew what she was doing.

"You're being foolish," said Jin sternly as he walked towards her. "Now hand it over please."

"Not until you tell me what's going on with you," the blonde declared emotionally.

"What's going on?" Jin stopped about a foot away from her. He blinked twice in bewilderment. "W-what on earth do you mean, Noel? What's going on is that I need to leave, and you are being non-cooperative!"

"No, you do not have to leave," replied Noel. "I know that the reason why you left was because of that incident with the spilled tea, and it's very suspicious of you to be making such a big deal about something as silly as that. So, I will not give your sword back to you until you answer my questions and tell me the truth. If not, then you will no longer be my friend, and I will immediately go screaming down the halls that you snuck into my room and then call security on you!"

Jin's jaw dropped, and his eyes widened with fury. "Y-you little-! You wouldn't _dare_ do such a thing!"

"I will!" exclaimed Noel. "Now tell me everything about what's been up with you! Why did you behave so angrily towards me when I did nothing wrong?"

"….. Noel…."

"Yes?"

"….. You should probably lower your voice. You're going to wake people up…."

Noel's brazen passion paused, and the girl slowly shrugged up again. "S-sorry…. B-but please. Answer my first question. Why were you so angry at me after that one little incident? Like you, I haven't meant to do it either, let alone interpret it in any way. Please, tell me the truth, and nothing but the truth."

"Why are you so curious to know?" asked Jin while staring into her eyes.

"Because I cannot do anything to help you unless you tell me why you were upset."

Jin remained silent and looked to the side for a moment while thinking deeply about his answer. Noel waited ever so patiently, wondering what was going to be said next. She could tell by the man's face that he was thinking harder than usual, for it seemed as if he were being careful as not to freely blab something out he did not wish to reveal. Indeed, the young major had to have been hiding something from Noel, probably even something that would change her thoughts of him dramatically. Was he holding a dark secret that Noel probably would not wish to know of? Was it about the reason why he seemed to hate her so much? Was it about something he believed she had done? With all these questions, the young girl's bosom stung with every throb, as if her heart was crying out to be spared from breaking once more. And yet, there was nothing Noel could do now but wait for Jin's reply at that moment. She could not alter any truth that would be told, nor could she comfort herself by seeing anything through rose colored glasses. Whatever she was given, she would have to take, happily or not.

Finally, the silence was broken. Jin turned his emerald gaze back to Noel. This time he had a look of sincerity within his eyes. "I apologize," he said softly. "It was unnecessary for me to act that way towards you. It was just… a very uncomfortable situation for me."

Noel gazed back at him, her fair face displaying astonishment at his apology, although she still remained curious of his random changes in behavior. "I accept your apology," she replied softly, "but could you tell me… w-why it was uncomfortable for you if nothing was meant by it?..." She bit her lip a little, hoping that she had not pushed Jin too much out of his comfort zone with her question.

After a second, Jin's brow scrunched a bit, yet he tried to remain calm and emotionless. He looked down at the ground. For the first time, Noel witnessed as Jin began to stutter. "Well…. Umm….." He scratched the back of his ear, and then looked back up at Noel when he finally had something to say. " It…. j-just felt awkward to me was all….. It m-makes me uncomfortable sometimes when people touch my hand…." Jin bit his lip. Noel also noticed that his hand was shaking a little. Being strangely kind to Noel was one thing, but it was extremely unusual to see Jin displaying such nervousness. Perhaps Jin was the one who almost thought more of the incident rather than she did. But what lead him to? Whatever the cause, it was surely something which Jin must have also despised, thus explaining his burst of anger.

Noel's amazement at Jin's behavior instantly inflamed her curiosity more. "Very well," she said without hesitation, "but there is another thing I wish to ask…"

"Yes?... Go on…" Jin's nervousness became more apparent in his facial expression. He looked as if he were a guilty criminal in questioning.

"The way you were earlier," continued Noel, "when you had squeezed your teacup in the first place… y-you seemed awfully angry then too, right after I was speaking about… C-Captain Hazama and his actions… N-not that I have a problem with it, but how did it cause you to behave so?"

Again, Jin responded nervously yet tried to stay as calm as he could, this time gripping his arm tightly and biting his lip harder. "I….. didn't like the fact that… someone was being hurt by that man…. especially if he was hurting a woman…. I don't believe any woman should be degraded in such a disgusting manner,….." And then, Jin's eyes became cold and fearful as he anxiously finished his sentence. "Especially if… it's you…." The tone of his voice nearly turned into a shaky whisper at the end.

Noel's eyes instantly flowered wide by shock. "…. M-me?..."

Jin paused, left speechless after what he had just said aloud. "… u-umm… hh…."

That was when Noel knew it was about her. Her mind was instantly clouded by madness, all over the intensity of her desire to know more. Without a single pause or thought, Noel walked closer. "Jin, Jin please!" she advanced and put her hands on his shoulders.

"W-wha?" Jin looked down at her in shock from her action and began to sweat. "D-don't touch me so immediately like that!" He tried to back away but stumbled and fell back.

Noel had fallen forward with him and had clung on. She fell with her head on his stomach, but she got up and crawled up to him. "P-please! I want to know!" she said panting heavily, desperate to ask him what she was so desperate to ask.

Jin looked up at her and panicked more as she crawled closer. "Gaah! Noel, what the hell is up with you? T-There is nothing wrong with me!" He scooted back a little across the floor and was nearly hyperventilating.

Noel, however, still would not give up. The thumping within her chest was like a loud scream for resolution. She crawled closer to him, quicker and quicker as he continued to slide back, until Jin had become so numb that he gave in and fell lying down on the floor. As Noel approached him and looked straight down at him, Jin's facial expression appeared as if his heart was ready to tear from his chest. "J-Jin please," said Noel, her voice becoming a little softer, "j-just answer me one question." She was sweating with anxiety just about as much as her friend was.

"A-answer you _what_? What do you want?" stuttered Jin under all his hyperventilation. His face was starting to turn a blotchy red tone.

"Jin…"

Jin did not respond. All that remained was heavy breathing and sweat.

"Why… of all people… would you care about _me_?... _Me_, the one you say you hate most…. The one you say you despise looking at… the one you run from as if you run from a terrible beast… All I need to know…. Is the truth, Jin….

"Just tell me why."

Noel then looked deep into his eyes. And as Jin looked straight back up, that was when the sheer heat of the sight nearly made his heart stop, for what seemed to deeply pierce his heart like a lustrous diamond blade was what he had seen as he looked into Noel Vermillion's eyes. They were no longer the typical eyes of a regular girl he just simply knew. From just the absolutely perfect beam of the light within the room, the eyes of Noel became the glistening, bright and starry eyes of a fair beauty. The sparkling stars within her deep, lovely, emerald pools sent far more chills than the coldest ice. Anyone who had at least glanced upon this sight would have been driven completely spellbound by the splendor, and all within the eyes of this golden-haired maiden.

"….. I…. a-ah…."

Noel sat back up.

Without a word, Jin slowly sat back up as well, his face like stone.

"….. Jin?..."

"….. aa….. h-hhh…."

"…"

Finally, with a shaky exhale, Jin shut his eyes and clenches his fist, turning away still shivering.

"….. Jin…. You can tell me…. It's okay…"

"…"

"…"

"… Oh love,…. even the strongest of men fall to pieces… because of you…"

Noel's jaw dropped wide open. Her cheeks started to turn a crimson blush. "J-Jin,… what are you saying?..."

Jin turned to look at her. For the first time in a while, Noel saw his soft cheeks flower with a scarlet hue. Underneath his long, smooth blonde bangs, Jin's eyes had regained their shimmer once more. Oh, that beautiful shimmer in his eye! How it returned to the man's eyes in perfect glory!

"Y-y-your eyes!….. And your face!….." Noel was left unable to breathe. " They…. They….!"

"Noel…" Jin turned his full body to her, and then held his arms out, his eyes covered in shadow and his breathing like a trembling mountain. "Come to me…." he whispered. "… p-please…."

By nature, Noel's nearly stopped heart could do nothing more than to beat forth its hardest as if trying to move her body up into Jin's arms. She slowly crawled over, talking deep breaths, proceeding trance-like yet cautiously as she slowly proceeded within Jin's reach and brought in.

"… Let me accept…" continued Jin, "that which I have forsaken….. for so long…" He closed his arms in completely around the girl. "… sooooo… very… long…. "

Noel was pressed ever so close to Jin. Her nose nearly touched Jin's neck, and she could lightly catch a breath of air but with the scent of his skin. Then, her breaths started to become easier, then a little deeper. Then deeper. Deeper. Deeper. Deeper. Her eyes began to droop, lightly brought under a trance by it all. Now, her confusion, her shock, her fright began to pass from her heart. She clearly understood what was going on now. This was why Noel strangely cared so much for Jin. This was not just desire for friendship or compassion.

This was desire for love.

"… Does this mean… that you _love me_, Jin?" whispered Noel, relaxing and wrapping her slender arms around his waist, feeling the fabric of his coat. The sword Noel was holding from Jin was now sitting away behind her, at least ten feet from the two. Neither she nor Jin gave a care in the world about the sword for a moment. They had forgotten about the quarrel and were too busy dwelling within the deep intensity of the moment.

"The answer… shall drip from my lips like blood," replied Jin. "… Yes…"

Noel closed her eyes. "T-Then…. I will admit it as well….. I love you too,… Jin."

Jin's hand slipped underneath Noel's chin and brought her face up close to his. "And so…. I have lost the fight against it," whispered Jin, seeming sorrowful. He gently traced his thumb along the bottom of Noel's soft, pink lips. "….And if the deep cup of truth does not pass from me," he continued, "then I shall drink from it…"

"W-wha?..."

"Be still,… Noel…" Jin closed his eyes and joined his lips with hers.

Noel remained frozen, not saying a word. She was far too overwhelmed to stir, and her mind was starting to go blank. The touch of Jin's lips sent waves of hot and cold throughout her entire being; she did not know how to handle this feeling at all. All she could do was be still….

And then, she closed her eyes and kissed back…

"N-nngh!" Jin gasped and let go of her.

Noel looked back at Jin in surprise. She covered her mouth with her hand, trembling a little.

The two emerald-eyed youths remained sitting there looking at one another while trying to digest what had just happened between them. It all seemed as if it were a brief daydream, a simple thought or fantasy, just for a very short moment. But no. What they both did was real. It had happened right there, an action done, a tangible act, a deed premeditated and carried out. There was no undoing it or taking it back now. They had no other choice but to accept it, regardless of how they would take it as.

Jin finally turned his gaze down to the floor, as if feeling remorse. "… I… have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?..."

~ooo~

"… How long have you had feelings for me?..."

"It's been a while… I would say around the time I first met you…"

"… I see…" Noel closed her eyes, her rested hands still folded together on her waist.

Jin turned his head and looked at her. "What about you?..."

"… For about as long as you have, maybe…"

"… Interesting…" Jin looked back up at the satin canopy of the bed, his eyes illuminated with a peaceful gaze. He laid there on his back right beside Noel, joined with her in all the deep pondering and reconciliation of feelings. The past few moments lying on Noel's bed were rather quiet indeed; they did nothing more than simply think. Even if one did ask the other a rather personal question, nobody would stir nervously, let alone express any stress at all in their words. During that time, their insightful solitude flowed and dwelled like mist on a bed of quiet waters. Within that air, there was no anxiety, nor was there fear, regret, anger, sadness, or hatred.

Noel sat up. "But Jin,… you still haven't told me."

"Told you what?" asked Jin while looking up at her.

"If you had feelings for me almost the whole time,… then why did you always hate me?..."

Jin paused. Hel looked back down, and his remorseful expression returned to his face once more.

"_Did_ you really hate me?..."

"That's where it all gets complicated," Jin replied softly. "To be honest,… I did not exactly hate you…" At that moment, he looked up into her eyes. "I just hated how I _felt_ about you…. now that I think about it…"

"Why did you hate your feelings?" asked Noel. "That must have been so hard for you to cope with…"

"Noel,… it was_ very_ hard to cope with…" said Jin seeming a bit upset. "I…. I liked you, but… that was the problem. First off, you always reminded me of…. My sister….. S-Saya…" Jin shut his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth as he said the name.

Noel looked down. Only recently did she know very well of this and understand Jin's mortal loathing of the subject.

Jin paused yet again. "… However," he said quietly "that's… not the only reason…"

"W-what do you mean?" Noel looked back up.

"There is a second reason more complex than the first one," said Jin, "and… I've never really talked about it before…. at all…."

A second reason? Noel was definitely not aware of this. She figured that Jin's predicament with Saya's memory would be the only reason why, since it was so serious, but now there was another situation to be revealed that Noel would have to consider in the equation of melancholy. "…. Go ahead," whispered Noel. "Now is the time to tell…. I will listen…."

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Jin prepared himself for what he was about to say. "This time, it doesn't have anything to do with Saya…. It has more to do with you…. with Noel Vermillion…"

Noel's heart started to well with pain again from anxiety, ready to take any heartbreak since it was about her. _Is there something wrong with me_? She asked herself in her mind. _Did I do something to offend him?_

Jin's next words escaped from his lips like a whispering avalanche. "…. The truth is… I'm _afraid _of you…."

Afraid? Afraid? Noel could not believe what she had heard. How could someone as strong and superior in mind and body such as Major Jin Kisaragi… be afraid of the small, shy and meek Noel? "… S-sir… I don't understand," said Noel with her hand clung to her chest. "…. H-have I done something wrong to make you feel this way?... H-have I somehow behaved in a way that would frighten you… l-like a madwoman or a monster frightens those around her?..."

Jin shook his head. "No, Noel…. It is nothing that you ever did to wrong me or frighten me…. It has more to do with the feelings you've caused me to develop…. See, I'm _afraid_ to like you... I'm afraid because, if I do, then those feelings will develop and get _stronger_…"

"But why be so frightened to feel for me, Jin?... What would happen if those feelings _did_ get stronger?..."

"…. Then I would get caught off guard… and fall…"

Noel did not say anything back, as baffled and confused as she was about Jin's words. She waited for him to say more, to allow her to understand the complex nature behind all his fear.

The golden-haired male took a deep breath again. And so, Jin Kisaragi did explain his story behind his fear, with all his heart and soul in every word. He began….

"It all started several years ago… during the final forsaken days of the Ikaruga Civil War… I was rather young for a soldier when they sent me into the army that would raid the land. At the time, everybody overly glamorized the idea of serving in Ikaruga as a huge heroic honor, but… I have to admit it. Regardless of all expectations, the experience was not so glamorous at all… As I rushed through the streets, I could see hell emerging all around me like a horrid beast… Almost everything was consumed by roaring flames. The only smells I ever recalled were heavy ash and the blood of the slaughtered. And all the people around me were either dead, wounded, raped, terrified, or they were the killers… I fought my way through it all, and I fought so hard and yet tried as hard as I could to keep the terror and shame from clouding my mind… And then came my last fight… against Lord Tenjo… I battled like a madman against him, with swift blows and deadly slashes. When Tenjo fell wounded before me, I knew I would surely win in the end, but…. it was before the final blow that I can remember so vividly…. As I stood there, looking down upon the man as if I were the angel of death, I held my sword straight up to his chest. Our gazes suddenly locked as I did this… And his gaze…. His eyes, black as the dead night, pierced me so, straight through my very soul… What I saw in his eyes…. was not fear…. not anger…. not sadness… No. What I saw in his eyes… was pity….. because he knew exactly what was going to happen to me… That was my first and only warning,… but I had no choice. I had to do what I did next…

"Everything changed so much after that day… Everyone gave me so much praise beyond belief when I came home from the war,…. and from then on, I became the glorious symbol of every soldier's dream—to become a hero. I was soon dubbed as the Hero of Ikaruga. Everyone, even my family and friends, became so proud of me because of my new reputation…. To Kagutsuchi, I was like a prince….

"I brought honor to my family….. I got more than enough attention to be a somebody….. but,….. for some reason,….. I didn't think it was enough…

"That's when things went horribly wrong… Like any other famous figure, they had set up expectations for me…. Because I had achieved such higher status, I knew it was not a good idea to stop in one place... I began to feel the weight of my family's burdensome pressure, and soon this pressure became so gradually increased that… it created a hole within me…. a hole which could only be filled with nothing more than endless improvement… And so, I developed this desire… It was a need, a lust to grow stronger and greater…. I did indeed continue to grow as I wanted to, and I received the usual praise for it from everyone, but no matter how hard I tried… I still felt like I could not fill that hole. But still, I kept doing more and more, growing stronger and stronger, filling it without end in hopes of the appetite for power sickening and dying… But… Nothing worked… The pressure continued….

"Of course, I did not want anything in my way that would ruin my progress… And then _you_ came into the equation, Noel…

"I can remember right now that very moment I had first met you… I was sitting right there, on those beautiful green hills looking upon the scenery… You were running after a note that flew in the wind and then landed at my very side… Then as I heard the delicate voice of a young girl, I turned to look,…. And there _you were_, Noel…. So pretty and serene you were when I first saw you standing there… Hair as light as shimmering gold… Eyes as deep and green as the sea…. Skin as fair as porcelain… I was truly flattered to see you be the one to meet me there in that circumstance upon those hills… And then, you and I had a chance to get to know each other, and we did,… and so I was beginning to see how beautiful of a person you were, inside and out, how pure you were… I truly wanted to become closer to you…

"Unfortunately…. I was never able to get that chance… My endless hunger had prevented me from going any further… Shortly afterwards, meanwhile, all the pressure had gotten the best of me…. I had grown drunk from stress,… and my mind plummeted into a looming world of madness…. It became far too much for me… I had become so ill, so very ill with dissatisfaction and restlessness… that I was so desperate to do whatever it took to finally fill that hole within me… It was like at that moment, the world had thrown a silver rope around my neck and tied me to the bitter moon… In my imagination, the moon would rise high within the sky, making that silver rope go higher with the intention of choking me breathless… So what would I have to do to protect myself? I could not stand in place, nor could I dare make a false step and fall lower,… so I desperately went up with it. I would have to do whatever it took, just to get higher and higher, avoiding all things that stood in my way,… because if I made a false step,… or stumbled over a ledge with that silver rope around my neck,…. then….. it would be over for me…..

"I was so scared for myself…. for my reputation… I avoided every single thing I even suspected of holding me back from getting stronger and keeping my name,….. and… I suspected my feelings for you to be one of those things,….. so I grew afraid…. Jin Kisaragi, showing his personal feelings and acting so sensitively, all for a girl?... I was afraid of that being seen as weakness, letting the guard down, being distracted by emotions…. With a heavy heart, I tried to push it all aside, to block your face with Saya's and make myself despise you when deep down within my heart I could never deny the truth…. I suffered for it…. I suffered oh so horribly for it….. Every time I said I hated you, my heart would just shatter inside of me, the shards piercing my insides, but I would never let it show…."

" So, I became lonely…. I rejected many things,…. and all because of this _horrible disease_ that overtook me! And it still takes me now to this very day!... And, the dark truth is,… there will be a place I will eventually have to stop, a place where there would be nowhere else to go but down over a ledge… At that point, the silver rope around my neck will still be there….

"I now realize the dark truth…. Even in the end,…. the world will be waiting for me….

… to fall….."

After that, dead silence fell. Noel sat there, her eyes wide with awe and sympathy. Jin said nothing, yet his breath and silence showed how upset he was after unveiling his story of woe.

"J-Jin…. I… could never have expected this to happen to you," whispered Noel.

Jin turned his solemn gaze up toward Noel. "You're…. the first I have ever told all this to…."

"… I see," said Noel. "But, Jin,…... I know you will disagree with me when I say this, but….. you hold far too much against yourself…"

"What do you mean?..."

"Everything… Everything that you're going through…. is all _normal,_ Jin….. All you ever wanted was just to feel human, to feel secure and acknowledged, just like what any other human being would want… But then, you faced so much pressure from others,…. and so your perceptions were skewed….. Perhaps there _is_ another way for you, Jin…. Perhaps you _can_ escape from the clutches of that silver rope,…. but if you want to cut the rope, then you must cut it hard…. The ideas of the world are flawed and warped, but you have the power to combat those false illusions and make your path clear again…." Noel's fair lips grew into a smile as she continued, "The Jin Kisaragi I know and love will stand up for himself…. He will defend what is truly right…. He will never listen to anyone who says that his very best is not enough…. He knows that the only way to ever achieve high standard, to achieve self satisfaction, to receive acknowledgement, is to truly _know_ within his heart that he _has already had_ his full dignity this whole time, embedded somewhere deep down inside and ready to burst forth like a phoenix from the ashes…. He _is _strong. He _is_ important. And especially,… he is kind, intelligent, just, and brave…

Then, Noel began to blush a fair rose, her heart beating warmly as she finally said, "That is what has always caused me to feel for him… deep down inside… I have never lost these feelings,… for my heart is a locket which keeps these emotions held so close, so dear…. "

Jin's eyes began to widen. No longer did they display sadness, but they showed astonishment from the girl's words. Slowly, he reached his trembling hand over to hers, clasping her delicate hand with his.

Noel looked down at Jin's gesture and blushed even brighter.

"Do you really mean that….. Noel?... Every word?" asked Jin softly. "Have you….. had feelings as well?..."

"… Y-yes…. It is all true what I say…."

And alas, Jin's soft lips began to stretch and curl a little. Soon, right before Noel's eyes, Jin Kisaragi was smiling yet again, showing the golden glow of his true being through his serene expression. After a few seconds, Jin slowly sat back up and down aside at Noel. He turned his torso towards her, gazing down upon her with his warm, emerald eyes. Noel looked back up at him in the same expression, slightly tilting her blonde head. Noel continued to look back at Jin, allowing for her inner feelings to be communicated to Jin, all just through her gaze and the way she could see Jin seemingly start to unveil his peaceful, warm and passionate aura. Gradually, she could feel herself getting closer and closer to him, feeling his gentle warm breath drawing her near.

"…. I am not prepared to be free yet," whispered Jin, "but I will heed your words…. Only promise me… that you will not repeat a word about any of this…." Jin's nose brushed up lightly against Noel's. "…. Promise me?..."

Noel closed her eyes. "…. I promise…"

All Noel could sense for the rest of those moments were nothing but Jin's sweet warmth, the scent of his skin, and the feeling of his lips.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


End file.
